Power Consumes
by tastystuff
Summary: Instead of letting himself get pushed around, Naruto begins training at age 6, and by age 8 he is aware of the kyuubi's existence inside of him, watch as his power explodes, and he becomes strong, very strong. Godlike/a little dark Naruto. possible naruhina. small Sasuke bashing. AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the street, wind blowing through his hair, he rubbed his together and put them in his pockets, it felt... Cold? Naruto shook his head in disbelieve and continued on his way, he wasn't the biggest kid, but he wasn't the smallest either, and today he was going to start the academy. He had been training constantly his whole life, in order to be able to escape so many near death experiences, by the hand of the civilian council.

Naruto was looking around in disbelief, there was no one around, it was early in the morning yes... but there was always ninjas and other people, realizing he was alone he turned to see a man staring at him. In his eyes there was a mixture of emotions, hate, fear, and most of all, more hate. the man's KI, also known as killer intend radiated out of his body, Naruto was frozen in fear. He was tall, dark skinned, and visibly dirty. In his right hand he held a large knife. In his left he held a club of sorts.

The civilian charged swinging the club horizontally in a swift motion. "DIE DEMON!" he shouted, time seemed to slow down for Naruto.

'Why do they all hate me...? What did I ever do? I'm not a demon. IM NOT A DEMON!'

Tears formed in the young boys eyes, he was so mad, but to sad to act. 'I just want to be normal'.

The club collided with Naruto's face, breaking into splinters and exploding on impact. The man looked up in disbelief to see two red eyes with black slits for pupils staring back at him.

Out of pure instincts Naruto started doing hand seals ending in Ram. "Kaosu no pitto"

Everything in the civilians mind went numb, he dropped his weapon and screamed, falling unconscious to the ground, it would take weeks for mental rehabilitation, and from such a weak genjutsu, the man was truly afraid of Naruto.

Naruto starting jumping from roof to roof to escape the crime scene, not to be caught, he knew that would only result in more attempts to murder him, and some ninja chunin and below may get involved, his c-rank genjutsu would not stop them all. He wondered. What would it be like to not have people always trying to kill you?

Well pondering the possibility of being normal, he stepped out of place falling into an alleyway , head smashing against the wall, and knocking him unconscious.

It was dark; it was not just an absence of light. It was the opposite of light, complete darkness. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood, looking before him a massive golden cage, a piece of paper about 8 1/2" by 11". On it in kanji it read 'Seal'.

Before Naruto had a chance to think about where he was, a giant claw hit the cage, red chakra bursting from behind the bars. One big red eye opened.

"Why have you come here, brat?"

"Who... who are you"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I am the almighty kyuubi no yoko, unrespectful brats."

"Listen you bastard fox, I thought you were dead, where are we."

"**We are in your mind young one**"

Naruto's look of confusion made the fox smile, big vicious razor sharp white teeth showed through the cage as his other eye opened.

"**You really are stupid you know that? Think about it, your birthday? The fourth's formidable skills in fuinjutsu.. Did you really think someone could kill me, the most powerful of the most powerful beasts in the planet**" The fox let out a sadistic laugh that made the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stand up.

"So... Everyone hates me because you're inside of me? That's why they call me monster?" tears forming in the 8 year olds eyes.

"**No.**" Naruto looked up confused. The kyuubi continued "**Everyone hates you because they think you ARE me, foolish humans, hating a child out of stupidity**"

"Why are you talking to me, shouldn't you be eating me or something to free yourself, you evil fox"

kyuubi chuckled **"If only that was how it worked, if you die, I will also die, no matter how taster you would be"**

Naruto cringed at the thought of being chewed. "So, what am i supposed to do about everyone hating me?"

"**Become strong, and then they will understand you're not to be hated, but respected... or feared. I think you should take the latter, but that's just me**" The kyuubi chuckled.

To the fox's surprise, Naruto smiled as well. "I think I'll just get stronger then all of them, and become Hokage, that is me dream after all."

"**I think I will be able to help you there, but first i need you to wake up, I will communicate with you in your mind"**

Before Naruto could respond light hit his eyes.

Naruto stood in the alleyway we slept in, there was sun shining in his eyes, the sun was directly above him, that meant it was already noon, and he only had a week to train before he started at the academy, and saying he wanted to make a good impression, would be a huge understatement.

When he arrived home, he thought back to what happened to him, he remembered. He was a container for a demon, and he would have _words _withojii-san about this. When he looked at the sun he could tell it was already 1 O'clock, and he only have 8 hours to train, staying out after 9 was suicide for him, he grabbed his assorted training gear and head out.

Well Naruto trained he gauged himself, he was about at third year academy level taijutsu, he didn't know any ninjutsu, and only 1 genjutsu, which he only used once, he could not replicate what he had done the night before. 'I'll have to ask kyuubi about that'.

"**Ask me what**" Naruto jumped, startled.

'Hey, you can hear my thoughts?'

"**Yes, though I only listen if there directed at me, now what do you want to train, I can teach you many things**"

'I used a genjutsu yesterday, how did I do it'

"**That was me, you were a standstill, and I knew that if I just gave you my chakra you might kill him, so I simply implanted the temporary jutsu into your mind**"

'You can do that!' Naruto shouted in his mind, clearly excited.

"**Yes, now what would you like me to help you learn for this upcoming week**"

'I don't really know, what do you think I should learn?'

"**Would you like to be an average shinobi, or would you like to be genin level when you arrive?**"

'YOU CAN DO THAT, make me genin level!'

"H**ahaha, well then first you must learn 2 jutsu's, henge, bushin. They are what you need to pass the ninjutsu part of the genin exam**". The fox smirked at the emotions he felt coming from Naruto. Then he continued.

"**But that's not enough, you will also need taijutsu, which is easy, I will simply lend you enough power to be genin level in taijutsu now, focus on your muscles used in running, pushing, kicking, jumping, and side stepping**" Naruto mentally nodded and did what he was asked.

Red chakra started to visibly spilled out of him, standing in the middle of training ground 7. He focused and the chakra pulled itself in molding into his muscles, the chakra tore his muscles as if he had done the most intense workout of his life, then they would repair themselves, and repeat. He felt power coursing through him, then pain, and then more pain. He screamed out a silent yell, breathless he fell to one knee. The red chakra started seeping out of him, his eyes turned red and the chakra contorted freely around him.

"CONSENTRATE NARUTO, IGNORE THE PAIN" Naruto did as he was told and stood back up shaking, barring his teeth he close his eyes and held his ram seal with his hands, the chakra made its way back into his body, and the process continued. After 10 more seconds of excruciating pain, it was done. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"**You did well Naruto, now I will train you well you are in your mindscape**"

"Okay, you know you could've warned me about the pain?"

Chuckling the kyuubi replied "**now that would be just no fun**"

"Kyuubi?"

"**Yes?**" the kyuubi asked questioningly.

"Thank you for helping me." Nobody ever helped Naruto, he hated the village, but now here was an evil creature helping him, a tear of joy dripped down his cheek.

_One Week Later_

Naruto sat in his chair at the academy; there class consisted of a lot of young hopefuls, all wanting to become shinobi. Naruto looked around and notice a boy he had seen around town, he was supposed to be some sort of 'genius', Uchiha Sasuke, he wore normal Uchiha clothing and sat brooding. A large group of girls seemed to be staring at him with love in their eyes, smirking and giggling away, the dark and mysterious Uchiha scowled and turned away, clearly ignoring them, they all giggled as a young blond girl walked up and looked at him, she spoke in a loud yet non commanding tone."Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm Ino, this is my friend Sakura". Said girl blushed nervously and looked down, her pink hair covering her face from further embarrassment, her friends giggled, Ino noticing Sakura's blush quickly blocked the path for Sakura to see Sasuke.

Ino struggled to form the words then came out with it, "So Sasuke, you're probably soooo strong, you want to do some ninja stuff after school with me, at your house?"

Brooding Sasuke looked up and spoke, "no thanks".

Before Ino could retort the door swung open, a tall dark skinned man walked in. He wore a chunin vest and the regular Konoha chunin outfit, he held a clipboard in 1 hand and a pen in the other, he had a scar that went across horizontally over his face, cheek, up around onto his nose and back down, over to the other cheek. He smiled and spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino, but you can all call me Iruka-sensei. I will be training this class exclusively for your 1st and fourth years. You're sensei that was supposed to teach you had an unfortunate accident, and will not be able to teach this year". Iruka proclaimed smirking toward where Naruto was sitting, the blond student threw a quick grin his way and thought back to recent events.

_Flashback - 2 days ago_

_Naruto stood, looking at the man that was towering over him, kunai in hand._

_"Hey, you demon brat, I heard you'll be in my class in 2 days, well I'd rather not have a monster mixed in with real students, so I think I'll just kill you now."_

_The man raised his kunai to strike, Naruto stood hands in his pockets, chewing on what looked like a long toothpick, smiling. Before the man could strike he felt a hand grab his hand mid swing. He looked back astonished to see another Naruto standing behind him, the clone winked and pointed back to the original, the second he took his eyes off the clone to look back at Naruto, he saw in horror as a fist smashed into his face, and then another fist hit his opposite cheek, less than a second after he found himself upside down looking into red eyes, looking down, or up i guess, he watched as the ground opened up underneath him, both Naruto's grabbed the chunin and threw him downwards head first._

_He went six feet into the ground before it closed on him. Suffocating the man quick became unconscious._

_2 anbu watched the entire exchange from a rooftop, smiles covered up by their masks._

_End flashback_

Iruka started again after also thinking about what happened to his fellow chunin. He, The Hokage, the 2 anbu, and Naruto were the only ones who knew of the incident, which was a relief, if the council knew that Naruto had overpowered a chunin, even if he had the element of surprise, they would NOT be happy. The chunin was now in prison.

"Alright everyone, today we are going to get to know you all, I will point to you and you say you're names, and your dream."

Iruka started to go around the class, all the answers were pretty basic, with the exception of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru, everyone basically just wanted to be average ninja. No one really knew Naruto because he spent all his time training, so some people were pretty shocked to see some random kid smirking and proclaiming he wanted to become Hokage. There was no ridicule, because who knew, maybe he was an okay student, their parents did say he was dangerous after all. Hinata simply wanted to impress her clan, well Sasuke wanted to revive his respective clan. Shikamaru said he wanted a job where he could watch the clouds all day.

After Iruka explained what it means to be a ninja and protect the village, and give them all basic introduction to taijutsu, hands off approach, they all seemed to be losing their eagerness to learn,  
one of them even had the nerve to be fast asleep head down on his desk, snoring. Iruka slammed his hand on the desk and awoke the boy, his pineapple like hair seemed to defy a lot of science, when he looked at the chunin he simple muttered "troublesome..." and slouched in his chair, pretending to pay attention.

After he explained the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, he asked any of them if they knew and ninjutsu or genjutsu.

4 people raised there hands.

Ironically it was the same four that stood out previously, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Okay you four come to the front of the class." after doing so the chunin directed his attention to Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, how about you show us first?" the man said with a grin.

After Hinata demonstrated the byakuugan, Iruka assure everyone that they would need a kekkai genkai to do such jutsu's, and he would explain bloodlines in the upcoming week. next was Shikamaru, who used shadows and took control of Iruka, making him dance like a robot for the better part of 3 minutes, then let him go. When Iruka suggested that Sasuke go next, Sasuke replied calmly.

"I think we should probably go outside for my jutsu." the brooding 8 year old explained.

"I guess we can all go outside for the last 2 demonstrations, afterwards we shall continue our class with some light sparring." he motioned the students outside, to which they followed him to the small academy training grounds.

"Okay Sasuke, go for it" the sensei suggested

"I'd back up" Sasuke preformed hand seals ending in tiger and inhaled "KAITON: GAKYUUKA NO JUTSU" the raven haired emo exhaled flames as a large fireball formed and shot out about 24 feet before dissipating.

Everyone was shocked, Iruka especially. Suddenly a large group burst into cheering about how great Sasuke-kun was. Sasuke smirked and walked past where Naruto stood, kind of saying, 'beat that'.

Iruka, not being able to speak, just motioned for Naruto to do his jutsu.

"Sensei is it okay if I do another jutsu to set up for my jutsu?" Iruka nodded in reply.

"**Give them hell kid**" Naruto mentally nodded and walked out into the clearing

He made a cross sign with his fingers. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU". Everyone looked as Naruto was consumed by a cloud of smoke, when the smoke was blown away by a passing wind; he was surrounded by 20 more Naruto's. Everyone gasped at the site; the Naruto's smiling and waving.

Sasuke silently sat on a rock and thought to himself 'wow, he might just be almost as good as me, too bad I'm and uchi-' his thought was cut off as another puff of smoke hit the area, when he looked up, there stood all of Naruto's clones, henged into members of the class. The entire class gaped at the site, looking at the exact replicas of their own appearances. Iruka was trying to reattach his jaw when all of the clones took of high into the air, really high. As they rose they all started to rain shuriken and kunai at Naruto, soon it seemed a wall of metal was heading towards him. Iruka was about to try jumped in when Naruto spoke as he made impossibly fast hand seals.

"Fuuton:Shinjinbukai-fu no bakuhatsu" air pulsated out of Naruto's hands as the metal in the sky exploded upwards back towards the clones, who tried to dodge the weapons.

The class watched as clones of themselves were stabbed and poofed out of existence, the clones that managed to somehow dodge the attack exploded when the air itself hit them.

As the last clone was extinguished, so was the last of the weapons. Naruto turned to his class and smiled. Hands in his pockets, he walked back towards the group of academy students. Whispers could be heard.

"He's so powerful"

"Could he beat Sasuke-kun?"

"I-Impossible... Isn't it?"

Sasuke's face was one of awe, how could he be out done by some random kid, the same age as him. A clan-less nobody could not possibly be that strong.

There sensei tried to speak, but found it very difficult. He knew Naruto was pretty strong for a kid, but that amount of shadow clones, a mass henge, and a b rank wind ninjutsu, could he be the next Kakashi, or Itachi.

"O-Okay e-everyone settle done. L-Let's get sparring and training taijutsu" the man was still almost paralyzed, wondering if he even had enough chakra to perform what Naruto had just preformed.

THAT'S CHAPTER ONE, hope you enjoyed, first story, got a lot of ideas for this story,


	2. Becoming a Ninja

2: Academy days. – Thanks for the views, favorites, follows and reviews!

For the rest of Naruto's academy years he only tried hard enough to get perfect marks and be top of the class, closely followed by Sasuke, and then by Shino. Top female students were Hinata and Sakura, for a tie, Sakura won the 'book smarts' whilst Hinata, won the Kunoichi taijutsu award, and was gaining confidence by the week.

During spars Naruto would never try, and it was apparent, he would dodge and block every hit until the time for the spar was about to end then he would land multiple light hits, and then the match would end, him winning. Over the course of all four years be had not been hit once, and the only person that made him block attacks and not just dodge was Sasuke. In Jutsu he could perform henge and substitution Jutsu flawlessly, and use them in combat, though when he performed buushin, he would use Shadow Clones. He tied both Shino and Sasuke with perfect academy level scores.

Everyone knew Naruto was strong, but no one knew how strong. They thought for the first few years that he was trying in spars and that was simple his style of taijutsu. Though they noticed in the fourth year, in a spar against Sasuke, he was stronger then he was putting on.

_Flash back~ (End of year 3)_

_ Naruto had been dodging Sasuke's attacks left and right, when the match was about to end when Naruto slapped a punch from Sasuke to the side and moved in his guard. Sasuke noticing this tried to spin and land a backhand to Naruto's head, but right as he started to spin Naruto dropped to the ground and swept Sasuke's legs out from under him._

_ Sasuke planted his hand on the ground and started to spin, propelling himself back to his feet, a smirk on his face as the match ended._

"_Naruto winner, 1-0" Iruka announced._

_The black haired student stared down at the slightly shorter blonde. "lucky the match ended." The brooding boy turned to walk away when the other student spoke up for the first time in months._

"_Yes I suppose you were pretty lucky, if I remember correctly, most of our spars do end with you on the ground in pain"._

_Sasuke seethed and replied "Well I guess ill return to my mansion and remember my parents, you can go cry into you're pillow and wish you had memories you-"_

_Sasuke was stopped by a chest pressing killer intent rising over the area, it was suffocating, he looked up at Naruto to see ice blue eyes staring back at him. That's the last thing he saw until 3 days later. Naruto seemed to teleport to Sasuke and swing a punch at him well moving. His fist never hit Sasuke, but any ninja could see the ripples of air that flew from his fist and connected with Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha was launched several yards and smashed into a tree, rendering him unconscious for days._

_Flash back END~_

Naruto had to do 100hours of community service for 'attacking the Uchiha'. Iruka and Sarutobi disagreed, but it was still a lot better then what the council originally wanted. Naruto knew that he would have to control his temper, at least until he was an actual ninja, and had more leeway.

He finished the 100 hours in 10 minutes by making 600 clones and sending them off.

It was early in the morning and Naruto had just rolled out of bed, he dispelled his 200 clones he had all over the village, reading scrolls, practicing chakra control, righting fuinjutsu storage scrolls for practice. _(A/N – muscle memory = BRAIN, therefore clones DO train things like chakra control and writing practice, anything that doesn't enhance his physical shape, that includes kenjutsu and taijutsu form.) _He made his way to the

The Genin Exam was yesterday, and quite a few students passed, teams were to be assigned, and Naruto was finally going to become a ninja. He decided that he would take a trip down the weapons shop and acquire some new ninja clothes.

On his way Naruto grew tired on the intense glares he was receiving, so he took to the rooftops and was soon walking threw the doors of the shop. A young girl with buns in her hair stood at the desk, obviously tired, and bored. She looked at Naruto and greeted him.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?"

Naruto grinned noticing how nice the girl seemed to be and replied.

"Actually, I'm looking for a whole new wardrobe; maybe you can find some things that look good on me?"

"Oh, I doubt that will be too difficult" the blonde smile at the obvious attempt at flattery and wrote it off as she wanted to make a sale. He smiled still and began talking in a questioning voice.

"Hey, are you a ninja? I think I've seen you at the academy."

"Yah, I am actually, I graduated last year, my names Tenten, how about you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I graduated yesterday, and I'm going to meet my sensei right after I get some new clothes". Tenten's eyes widened, realizing that this was the boy her parents disliked, that this boy was the top of his class, above a hyuuga and an Uchiha, not to mention the famed inoshikacho combination's children. She knew he was good, and now she really had no idea why her parents told her to stay away from him.

"You're Naruto! I heard you're pretty strong, my teammate was top of the class last year, I wonder which one of you is stronger."

"Who knows, anyways, I think I want to go with the colors black, red, and white. Think you could throw something together for me?

"Sure, let me just check you're sizes".

After about an hour Naruto stood looking in the mirror. He wore a base black long sleeve shirt, as well as long black cargo pants. He had a blood red belt that held 3 kunai / shuriken holders on each side, they were bleach white. His belt buckle was his leaf hitai. He had on blood red chest armor with tribal white markings on it. The straps that connect over his shoulders and around his sides to the back piece were also white. He had bandages covering both elbows. He wore 2 forearm protectors that were blood red, the straps white. He had red fingerless gloves; steel plating ran across the knuckles for delivering devastating jabs.

On his head he had a red Hunter Nin mask with white and black tribal markings, black on the left, white on the right, it formed some kind of bloody ying yang effect. To complete the look he had a large full sized katana on his back, the handle was black with white rope tied around it, and the sheath was long and black, with 1 line of white running down the side of it.

Tenten looked at him with a 'not bad' expression and spoke "you look decked out". Naruto chuckled and put down money on the counter before thanking her and heading out towards the academy.

Iruka stood and continued to read off the list of teams well Naruto walked in, about 15 minutes late.

Gasps were heard when people saw Naruto in his new clothes, he looked, "bad ass".

"Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. You're jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Naruto Uzimaki. There Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in commission from last year, so, Team 10 will be, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamaka, and Choji Amakachi. Congratulations, you're team will be you're family whilst you are Genin; you have new sensei's but know I will still always be there for you. Good luck, and do well."

Naruto walked home, thinking hard about what had just happened, he was a Genin, with a team that, to be honest, he didn't mind. He wasn't on that loud mouth Sakura's team, or Sasuke's team, being on that brooding pile of emo mess's team would've been less then enjoyable. Instead he was on a moderately loud Kiba, who finished dead last in the class, and seemed to respect Naruto a little bit, and Hinata, who was a strong fighter, but clearly lacked self confidence.

Naruto pondered possible strategies he could use for reconnaissance and so forth, having a very high senses team, with Hinata's eyes, Kiba's nose, and Naruto's feel for all things around him. Naruto could feel wind, it was his natural element and he had been practicing with it for 4 years now, he was quite proficient. Anyone in the range of his wind Jutsu he could feel there presence.

The Genin stood staring at there sensei at training ground 8. Her red eyes pierced into them like daggers.

"Alright, you need to pass my personal Genin exam to become a true Genin, if you fail you will go back to the academy."

"What does the test consist of Kurenai-Sensei?" a questioning look accumulated the Inuzaka's words.

"You will all try to get 3 bells from me" she held up the bells before strapping them to her waist, "you have 1 hour, Begin".

Hinata and Naruto stood analyzing the situation, but there thoughts were broken by a battle cry from Kiba. "I'll be damned if I go back to the academy now!" the dog like boy remarked.

Kiba charged forward attempting to deliver a punch to his sensei, she side stepped his blow and brought her knee up, catching his stomach. Spit relieved itself from his mouth as he toppled over in pain. She smirked as she noticed how weak Genin were getting before Kiba turned to deliver a kick that almost caught her face. She matrix'd under the kick and spun with leg extended to the ground, sweeping out his legs. Whilst Kiba was in mid air the women made to bring her fist into his face, but as she unloaded the punch toward the airborne dog-breathed Genin, her hand was stopped, and in front of her she stared into the coldest blue eyes she had ever met.

"The Genjutsu Mistress" Naruto said with a maniacal smirk on his lips.

Before Kurenai could retort the world went black, she could only see two, very large, red slitted eyes staring at her, as light flashed threw the room she could see a massive fox in front of her. A demonic smile spread across the beasts face.

"k..ky..kyuubi no k..kitsune" She screamed out in horror and pain as the kyuubi's jaw lunged forward and grabbed at her body. Then she saw the light of the sun.

"Hey, sensei… sensei?" Naruto spoke in a worried tone.

Kurenai let her eyes focus to see three Genin looking down on her, she was laying belly up on the ground. She had been, unconscious?

"Ahh, you're awake, didn't think you'd actually fall for a Genjutsu" the blonde jinchuuriki said, seemingly happy at his victory.

Kurenai on the other hand was breathless, she realized what had happened, she had been in a Genjutsu the whole time, but how could a mere Genin have the chakra control to use such a perfect Genjutsu, not to mention how sadistic it is that he would show her something that is actually inside of him. It was to say the least, scary. _'I'll have to let the hokage know about this when I return'_

"Okay, good job Naruto, but its time to get back to the test."

"You mean to get the bells?" the blonde questioned with a smirk, the three Genin all held up there separate bells, Kiba grinning quite annoyingly, whilst Hinata looked like she was embarrassed.

"Well though you did get the bells with that very well concealed Genjutsu, which clearly you had previously set up knowing somehow that we would be here in training area 8, I have still seen no ninjutsu from any of you, and nothing from Hinata, nor any taijutsu from both Naruto and Hinata, so I cannot simply pass you."

Naruto sighed settling into a defensive stance, Hinata did the same. Kiba sat up against a tree and decided the two top Taijutsu ninja's of the academy could handle the little scuffle.

'**That's cute, that women seems to think that was a previously placed Genjutsu, if she knew it was from your hidden doujutsu, she may not take you so lightly."**

Naruto ignored the tailed beast in his head and began his assault, this time purposely not trying, no need for anyone to know his true power, until it was 'time'.

**45 minutes later**

"Good job you 2!" The jonin concluded, "All three of you are ready to be Genin of the leaf, Congratulations, we will start our first mission tomorrow meet at the tower at 9:00am, but don't get used to it, soon we will use the 7-10am hours to train before missions." she smiled and began walking towards the hokage tower to report her Genins success.

"You guys want to go get lunch, you know, celebrate as a team?" Kiba asked with a massive grin on his face.

The blonde ninja was the first to reply "I was supposed to train, but I suppose a good team relationship will be required". He then put his fingers in a cross and produced 500 Kage Buushin.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT MUCH CHAKRA". The Inuzaka outraged.

Naruto simply waved it off the question and sent his clones to work. 100 to chakra control, 100 to taijutsu and kenjutsu forms, 50 to fuinjutsu, 50 to study Jutsu scrolls, and 200 to practice the wind affinity. His clones all rushed off deep into the surrounding forest and Naruto turned to rebuttal his teammate.

"I just do, now let's get going". Naruto stated as he walked off towards konoha.

Hinata silently thanked the heavens that they were going to lunch, but quickly realized that she had never actually agreed to go, she raised an eyebrow in realization. I guess Naruto had assumed she'd go? Odd she didn't think Naruto to be the ignorant type, maybe he knew she did not like to talk. Maybe he didn't want her to go; maybe she wasn't supposed to be part of the team. Maybe he meant for just those 2 to go. _'Maybe he really doesn't like m-' _She was broken from her thoughts as the feeling something was in front of her came.

Hinata looked up from the ground to see a smiling Naruto, his deep blue eyes so calm and mature, "Hinata, you want to come right? I forgot to ask you" he said with his usual foxy smile.

Hinata just nodded dumbly, blushing heavily at how close he was to her, he was just beautiful.

After lunch team 8 dispersed, to train, or rest for the mission tomorrow.

**3 weeks later**

Team 8 stood in the hokage's office, about to receive there first c rank mission when Team 7 came bursting in. cat in arms. Sasuke roared as he handed the cat to Kakashi and spoke "We are the most elite of the 9 graduating Genin, it is an OUTRAGE that you put an Uchiha on such missions. I Demand A C-Rank Missio-"He was cut off by kakashi's hand on his mouth, the jonin then added to Sasuke's thoughts.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama, but Sasuke has a point, I believe we are ready for a C-Rank mission."

"Alright Hatake-san, but first Team 8 was here to pick between 2 C-ranked missions" the leader spoke in a calming tone; he motioned his hand in the direction on an annoyed looking Team 8. Sasuke scowled at the sight of Naruto.

"You would pick a clan less nobody like naruto-dobe to take a C-Rank mission before the last Uchiha?" To everyone's surprise it was a scrawny pink haired Sakura that spoke the blind words.

"I was top of the class?" The blonde spoke in a bored tone.

"It was simply luck!" the haruno yelled, annoyingly loud.

"Enough, Kurenai, would you like the mission to Wave or the Border-Patrol?"

"Border-Patrol will do fine Hokage-Sama, Thank you". The female jonin spoke, smirking at the rage covering the precious scowling Uchiha's face. She spoke again, this time to her own Genin. "Meet at the front gates in 1 hour, Dismissed"

Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai turned and walked out, Naruto stayed glaring towards team 7, winking he disappeared in a red flash.

"HN, so he knows shushin, big deal" the brooding Genin proclaimed.

Though the third and Kakashi did not blow it off so casually, they stood gaping towards where Naruto once was. Gaping. One thought hit both of they're minds. 'Hirashin?'

**2 weeks later.**

Team 8 had been doing there Border-Patrol duties without much difficulty, just a couple bandits here and there. Though all three Genin did get there first kill, even if they were just bandits.

_Flashback  
Team 8 stood, each facing there own bandit._

_Kurenai already had hers in a Genjutsu, and was under complete control, she just watched her students, seeing how they would react._

_Hinata had no problem with her bandit, though when he was almost beaten he reached out in attempt at a punch, but do to his tenketsu closed, he simply grabbed one of Hinata's breast for a brief second._

_In a fit of rage Hinata struck the man in the temple with a juukin strike, killing him instantly._

_Kiba used his new fang over fang Jutsu on his bandit, accidently, killing the weak 50 year old man._

_Both fights seemed pretty normal, until she noticed Naruto, simply dancing around as 3 bandits tried to attack him. He weaved threw them, seemingly untouchable. When the men regrouped Naruto did as well, jumping back. The 'leader' of the group spoke._

"_Pipsqueak, time to die so I can ravage that little teammate of yours" the man threatened, staring into Hinata's grey eyes, imagining what is to come, an evil grin spread across his face._

"_No one shall harm my precious ones"_

_Naruto's face hardened, he spoke in a cold voice, his KI radiated outwards, the bandits felt there bones shake in fear on the demonic feeling. His cold blue eyes seemed to flash purple, then red. He reached up to his katana, the second his hand touched the hilt the men seemed to freeze, as if the were locked down, an audible click was heard as Naruto revealed 1 inch of the blade out of the sheath, and another was heard when he instantly put it back in its protective case. Doing so wind seemed to stir around, it had been less then 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity._

_All three men in front of Naruto fell to there knees, lacerations appeared all over there bodies, blood pouring from them. The 2 henchman fell to the sides, dead before they hit the cold ground. The 'leader' fell forward towards Naruto, when he hit the ground his head rolled from his body._

_2 Genin looked upon their teammate with terror, as his face never shifted, emotionless._

_Flashback End_

The team were now making there way back from the mission. Kiba in front, leading the way with his nose, Kurenai and Naruto in the middle, and Hinata in the back, byakuugan activated.

When they reached the village they headed for there respected homes, whilst Kurenai told them they had the next day off to do as they please, heading to the Kage Tower to give mission details. It was going to be a long conversation.

Next Day –

Team 8 stood in the Hokage tower once more, bowing to the hokage, and leaving the room, they were just informed that Naruto would be allowed to do D-Rank missions without there help, they weren't sure why, but he said something about money.

They all walked off the lunch at a barbeque house, where they ran into Team 10, as lazy loud and fat as ever. Kurenai instantly perked up at the sight of the sensei, "Asuma-kun" the red eyed women smiled devilishly and walked over sitting beside him. Team 8 then also sat, and continued to talk with team 10 about how boring D-rank missions were.

When it was time to leave, Team 8 was going to there training ground, and team 10 wanted to join them, well, Ino wanted to join them, Choji wanted to eat, and Shikamaru wanted to sleep. In the end all three followed team 8 as they made there way into a large clearing that was training ground 8.

After about 2 minutes of Asuma going over basic chakra control techniques with both teams, he found out that both teams knew water walking to an extent, and he came up with a wonderful idea.

"Alright, you 6, you are going to have a free for all battle on the lake, winner buys dinner, it will me last man, or women standing, fair?"

"OHH YAH, TIME TO KICK SOME ASS" was Ino's immediate reaction, clearly not realizing that she was surrounded by 5 Stronger Genin then herself.

They headed to the lake to "_Learn to use chakra control to you're advantage in battle"_ when they ran into Team 7, Kakashi explained that they had just completed a B-rank mission after running into some kiri missing nin named the Demon Brothers. When they realized the mission was over there heads they headed back to konoha so hokage could assign a new team, composed of chunin and jonin.

The 7 excited looking ninja and Shikamaru told them of there battle, and they offered for them to join, and team 7 did so.

The 9 Genin stood in a large circle, atop a lake. They all stared at specific other ninja.

Sasuke at Naruto,

Shino at Naruto

Hinata at Naruto

Sakura at Sasuke

Ino at Naruto

Kiba at Sasuke

Shikamaru at... the clouds.

Choji at Naruto

Naruto noticed they eyes on him, he pulled out a mirror and fixed his hair, smirking. After scowls from a couple of the Genins, and chuckles from everyone else, including 2 of the sensei, at an all serious nod of appreciation from Kakashi.

Naruto stopped smiling and revealed his tri-colored mask that had not been seen yet by anyone but his own team. He slipped it onto his face and move into a defensive stance. The mirror he was previously holding poofed out of existence.

Naruto's voice boomed out, his sound amplification in his mask working, when he spoke, it did not sound of Naruto, it was a demon.

"**Let's get Wild!"**


	3. 3:The Legend Begins

**A/N – THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Diamond lotus – You get your request **

**Xylion – thanks !**

**Jh831 – READ MY MIND! You will likely enjoy the predicament Sasuke gets into. **

**Keep reviewing, thanks guys, I never thought people would even read this, now that I know I have a small following, I will update frequently and make sure to think a little harder on the story. **

Chapter 3: The Legend Begins.

5 Genin remained on the water, 4 of which exhausted from the last 30 minutes of water walking well trying to stay conscious from the constant engagements they encountered. As you guessed Naruto was the only unfazed one of the group, simple standing in the middle of the other four, not a scratch on him. Admittedly, it had been incredibly difficult to keep his untouchable track record.

Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino now surrounded him. Kiba and Shino decided to team up well Sasuke continued to act high and mighty, Hinata simply stood in her original position. It was her that had already incapacitated the other two female genin.

The assault resumed, with the 3 boys jumping in on naruto, trying to at least land 1 hit.

Naruto ducked a kick from kiba, shino came in with a punch from the back of naruto. Spinning he released a small amount of wind chakra, pushing down on Sasuke's foot as he ran forward, causing him to face plant, right into water. Shino's fist however was mere inches from finally connecting with the blonde.

Naruto turned to watch a fist smash into his jaw, sending him toppling over. With an excited clap Sakura cheered that Sasuke must have used some under water hand signs to lock naruto in place. Clearly not watching the same fight as her peers.

Naruto's unconscious body skidded to a stop, rolling onto his back, eyes closed. Kakashi, impressed as he may be, knew that shino and Sasuke were clearly too strong for any other team to contest him, he was about to go back to reading when he watch naruto burst into smoke.

"Oh? You guys finally beat my kage bushin (shadow clone). Well done" Following the sound of the voice the ninja in the area focused their eyes on Naruto, the real naruto, walking out of the forest.

Kakashi physically sighed, there was no way this kid could be so strong, even if he was a jinchuuriki. He's old sensei would be proud. With that he looked down, a tear escaping his eye, he would have to pay the old stone a visit tonight.

Naruto walked into the clearing, smirking at the confused faces of 11 other ninja, 4 of which were still his opponents.

'_How is he this strong! No one should be able to beat me, I am an Uchiha!'_

"Hey, dobe, I think ill end this here!" He started to perform hand seals, ending in tiger.

"SASUKE THIS IS A TAIJUTSU EXCHANGE !" Naruto's jonin sensei called out in fear, Sasuke ignoring her, sucked air in as he expelled his jutsu.

"**katon goukakyuu no jutsu"** A large fireball shot out towards a glaring naruto, fueled by the mouth of Sasuke, expelling flames.

Naruto smirked for the hundredth time that day, this would be fun.

"No air, No fire" naruto spoke as he made impossible fast hand seals, softly speaking the words of the upcoming jutsu. **"Fumetsu no sanso jokyo(immortal oxygen removal)" **

The fire ball shrank exponentially, before completely disappearing, Sasuke took out a kunai and spoke "For trying to embarrass me, you die here!" he took one step forward and threw the kunai. Naruto dodged the kunai by side stepping, clearly seeing the chakra string connected to it. Sasuke pulled his arm back, sending the kunai at Naruto's back.

Calmly and coolly naruto jumped backwards, simultaneously catching said kunai and cutting the chakra string with a wind chakra hand swipe. Well doing so he simply glanced smirking and the last Uchiha, running towards him in rage. Sharingan activated. Naruto smiled and decided that he should burst the brooding assholes bubble; he threw the recently caught kunai and made a hand seal. **"Kage bushin Kunai(shadow clone Kunai)"** 20 more kunai appeared in the air, 4 of which hitting Sasuke, 1 in each arm, and 1 in each leg, a 5th kunai was suspended in air, stopped by an invisible force right before it impaled his jugular.

Naruto stood 1 hand in the air, his hand in the position as if he was holding the kunai that threatened Sasuke's life, though he was 15 yards away. Ice eyes looked into Sasuke's red spinning sharingan. "Do not threaten me, Uchiha. Unlike you, some of us are trying to train here."

Opening his hand, the kunai dropped into the water, the other kunai poofed out of existence. Leaving a tired and bloodied Sasuke, he went to retort, then not realizing how tired he was, collapsed, unconscious.

Naruto looked to the others to see kiba sitting off to the side with team 10 whilst Hinata fought shino.

**With shino vs. Hinata**

Hinata dodged another ferocious kick from the Aburame. Shino then connected with a fist to the stomach, followed up by 3 speed jabs to the upper chest. He leaned forward on the last, knocking Hinata off balance.

Hinata, now stumbling backwards, could only evade shino's first leg sweep, but his follow up axe kick landed on her shoulder. Writhing in pain she jumped back, her clavicle clearly broken. "I-I forfeit, I seemed to have broken by collarbone, good match shino-san"

"You as well Hinata-san" shino replied emotionlessly.

Hinata sat beside her dog-like teammate and stared at the last 2 participants, shino and Naruto, staring at each other, clearly analyzing the situation to the best of their abilities.

Naruto took 1 step forward and Shino spoke up. "It would be pointless for me to fight you naruto-san, you are above me, I forfeit". The blondes reaction was a slight nod.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto sat with his team at ichiraku's ramen shop. Everyone was enjoying eating quite a bit. Naruto stood and bowed to the restaurant owner. With a wave to his teammates he headed towards his apartment.

He walked down the dark street, glares and scowls followed him like the plague. He resisted slaughtering everyone who looked at him like he was a demon. Rounding the corner onto his street he saw a small gathering of 10 or 11 people in front of his house, mostly civilians, although there was also 2 chunin, and a jonin. When they noticed him walking down the road they moved towards him.

His mask was on, he didn't notice who any of them were. He looked the 'leader' up and down. He was a jonin, one which naruto had never seen before, was probably mostly an anbu ninja most of his career. He wore a standard jonin vest, and his hitai was on his arm. He had jet black hair, it was short.

A sword on his back was pretty large, it was not very long, but its width made up for the lost weight. "HEY, Demon Brat, I heard you attacked the Uchiha last year, well I just returned from a mission with my team" he motioned towards the 2 chunin to his left. "and I don't think I like that you would do that".

Naruto stood, hands in pockets looking bored. He never broke stride walking right past the jonin and civilians, right to his house. He unlocked the door and walked in, as he was closing his door a foot stopped him from closing it, all of the man charged in, naruto jumped back avoiding multiple attacks. He got into a defensive stance and spoke, calm, calculating, and promising.

"You are now threatening me in my home, it is within my right as a ninja to deal with any intruders on my own property in any way I wish, and I wish death". The jonin laughed and soon after the chunin joined in, a mere genin threatening them, how pitiful.

"That's the best you got demo-" his voice was cut off by his chest squeezing, air escaping his lungs, he couldn't breathe, KI was not allowing it, he looked up to see naruto's hand on the hilt of his sword.

The eleven men in naruto's apartment stood, 8 of which had no idea what was happening, they could not move, they could not breathe, they could hardly blink, it hurt to move. They all gazed at the boy infront of them, standing 5'5, tall for his age, mask on his face, he tilted his head to the side. Blue chakra was rolling off of him. He spoke, but it no longer sounded like a 12 year old boy, it sounding dark, and so, loud, it was regular speech but it boomed, and shook the ground around them. "**I said, DEATH!"** with that an audible click was heard, as naruto showed 1 inch of his sword, air rushed around the 3 other ninja in the room, he put the sword back in his hilt, and with a click, the 2 chunin and jonin fell to there knees, lacerations all over their bodies. Blood pouring from the deep wounds. They all fell to the ground together, dead before hitting the hard wood floor.

Naruto made a single hand seal and spoke in a demonic voice, staring at the 8 civilians who dared trespass on his property.**" Kunō no 100-nen"(Genjutsu:100 years of Agony).** The room fell silent, as all the men infront of him dropped to the ground with silent, blood curdling screams.

Naruto made 550 clones, 20 to clean the mess, and 530 to train and read for the night. He walked emotionlessly upstairs, getting ready for bed, he would be starting his D-Rank 'ownage' tomorrow, he'd need his strength.

**The Next Day: 6:00am**

Naruto walked out of his house, and started to head towards training ground 8. As he walked out the door he passed the pile of 11 dead bodies, the smell was annoying, he wandered what the council would try to do to him when they found out.

**With Naruto Training ground 8:**

He dispelled his 530 clones that were left from the night before and made 500 more, sending them to do the same thing as he always did. He then disappeared with a bright red light well his clones got to work. He reappeared at the Hokage office, walking up to the chunin that was doing the mission handouts on that specific day.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, would you like a mission?" the chunin spoke in a friendly tone.

"yes, well kindof, I would like 50 D-rank missions please" the smiling blonde said in a genuine good mood.

"um. Okay I suppose I could do that"

After receiving the 50 mission scrolls he walked outside the tower, making 150 clones he sent them off as 3 man teams, all henged to Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata, they would each do a D rank mission. After making another 150 clones to tag along as 'work horses' so to speak, he started back on his way to training ground 8, his team would be training at 7:00 that morning, before getting their own D-rank mission that is.

**Training ground 8: 6:55am**

Hinata smiled and looked at the ground as naruto snuck up and sat down beside her, his facial expression one of, being content. The tall 12 year old turned his head and smiled at Hinata, "Hey hinata-chan, how are you?"

Hinata blushed and whispered her response "I-I'm good N-Naruto-Kun, H-How a-about you?"

Before naruto could reply Kurenai and Kiba showed up, Kiba spoke first.

"Hey love birds, let's get our spar on!"

Naruto smirked, noticing just how much he enjoyed his team's company; it would be hard to leave them.

"Okay guys, this is what we will do. I am going to have you all run 3 laps around Konoha, if you would rather, you can do 2 laps on your hands."

Team 8 looked in disbelief, 3 laps around Konoha? That was 100km's at LEAST, that's a 5 hour jog, they would have to run HARD to complete it before 9:00 when they were to go get there mission. All there expressions turned to one of dedication, standing and nodding was there last response before they took off, naruto on his hands.

Kurenai visibly smiled at her team's work ethic.

"That says it all, their ready for the chunin exams" the red eyed women's smile grew even wider, if that's even possible.

**Hokage Tower 9:10pm**

10 minutes late guys, you should have run faster. Kurenai thought as she watched her team show up looking utterly exhausted, naruto still on his hands. She announced their failed efforts.

"You're all late."

"Sorry sensei" they all chanted, trying to gasp for breathe.

"**Acting tired? I've had you run 100 laps on your hands and you were fine, though I must admit you're a good actor".**

'_Thanks'_

"Hello kurenai-san, please go inside the Hokage is waiting for you" a chunin at the tower said, team 8 nodded heading into the Hokage's office. When they opened the doors they were all surprised, except naruto.

In the room were the civilian council and the clan heads, all in a serious discussion. Sarutobi looked up at naruto with worry in his eyes. Naruto simply smiled, demonically, knowing what was to come, he pulled his mask off his face and strolled on into the room.

"Hello council members" the jonin sensei greeted, getting a few approving nods in response. Team eight took seats beside the Hokage in the office which was know a large council meeting setting, all people sitting in a circle, there was about 15 people in the room, not including the ANBU guards.

"And what is this about?" kiba said, ignorantly.

"Be quiet son, this is beyond you" The Inuzaka's clan head ordered, also being Kiba's mother.

"THAT'S RIGHT, ITS ABOUT THAT DEMON." Another councilman yelled, clearly one of insignificance, his clothing being that of a civilian.

"Quiet, Naruto, I would like you to explain why there was 11 bodies outside of your house this morning." The third said questioningly, seriously hoping there was a good reason. Team 8 just learning this information were staring at naruto, very confused looking.

Naruto responded with a smirk, showing off an elongated fang, his ice blue eyes seemed to flash purple for a second. "Because I killed them, and they smelt too bad to keep in my house". Everyone in the room looked at naruto with awe.

"HE ADMITS IT, ANBU GET HIM" A councilwomen called out. An anbu moving forward to detain Naruto was stopped by an unspeakable force of KI.

"I would suggest not attacking me. For then it would be again in my Rights as a Ninja of the leaf to take your life. The ignorant fools that tried to break into my apartment and attack me last night found out the hard way that Ninja's have the right to kill, in Multiple situations" Gasps and scowls could be heard from the council, the Hokage looked intrigued, as did bandaged old man with an 'X' scar in his face.

The third spoke, "Explain yourself please naruto"

"There is a law that states that if anyone trespasses onto a Ninja's property, said ninja could act as they wish in punishing the trespassers, those weaklings came into my house, and I dealt with them as they planned on dealing with me." Everyone in the room was shocked. Team 8 looked at their friend,and student, with a questiononing look, did naruto really kill Konoha civilians, were they ninja?

"You expect us to believe you killed an anbu captain, and jonin, along with 2 chunin and 8 citizens, YOU ARE A MERE GENIN" a very enraged Hiashi yelled. Naruto quickly smirked in his head '_I knew he was anbu'._

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE KYU-" Yet another councilmember was cut off and silenced by the Hokage.

"ENOUGH, You heard what happened, due to Naruto's destroyed door, I would say it is quite clear that his story is true, and law states he was in the right. Team 8 please go and receive your mission for today, keep it D-rank please."

Team 8 made their way out of the room, walking slowly. Naruto was disappointed; he really wanted to leave this place soon, but no one was brave enough to stand up to the Hokage? Just as the thoughts ran through his mind, Hiashi stood and charged at naruto. '_Finally, a chance to get out of this hell hole'._ Naruto dodged the man's strikes whilst placing his mask over his face. He then spoke, "You are weak, you're daughter has a better chance of beating me then you" Naruto baited.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE HYUUGA!" Hiashi charged at Naruto once again, Hinata's eyes turned to byakuugan, gasping at how much chakra was in her father's strike, about to land in Naruto's chest, it would explode his heart.

'_Enough of this demon'_ The other clan heads, the Hokage, and Kurenai all started to move towards Hiashi to stop his assault, their eyes going wide when they watched naruto extend his arms outwards, seemingly allowing Hiashi's powerful attack to strike. They wouldn't make it in time.

The clan head's hand in Jyuukin position was 2 inches from Naruto's chest, about to end the demon forever, exploding the jailer's heart. Then Hiashi heard two strange words, spoken by what sounded like, a Kami, no, a Demon.

"**Shinra, TENSEI!"**

The office exploded, shards of wood flew everywhere in the Hiashi's direction, when the force of naruto's attack hit the man he flew out threw a window, smashing into a building across the street, screaming in pain. Naruto simply stood, untouched; he spoke, once again in the voice of Naruto.

"Being attacked once again by the village I have sworn to protect. He is alive, Please do not attack me again, I suggest spreading the message, I am a Genin of the Leaf. Not a Demon**."**

Naruto spun and walked out of the office, past his teammates, and down the hall. Thoughts ran through the more understanding ninja's minds, when Kurenai spoke up the exact words in many minds. "What did we do to that poor boy?"

**2 hours later**

Sarutobi explained Naruto's sealing to his 2 teammates, after seeing what they saw, and he knew that had to know. The team then finished the mission as a 3 man squad, not being able to find naruto.

**With Naruto**

'_That was hilarious' _naruto thought to his friend inside him well laughing hysterically.

'_**OMG I CANT STOP LAUGHING' **_the kyuubi choke out well chuckling so maniacally that naruto stopped laughing.

'_Okay you're not allowed to laugh, I think I just wet myself, god dam you're voice is creepy_".

'**hahah, you did well child, a couple more months, that is all.**"

Thanks for reading!, next update coming soon!


	4. Chunin exams Begin

**A/n: THANKS FOR THE HITS, FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS!**

**I know that naruto seems overpowered, and he is to be honest, but soon you will understand why. He is NOT invincible, I might as well warn you now, he does in fact fight basically everyone in the canon at once, so… yah, don't think of him as a genin. Though, if you're thinking that the thing he does with his sword is like easy for him, it's not. It's his strongest jutsu, and he can only use it once a fight. The jutsu will later be explained, for now, ENJOY CHAPTER 4! **

**PS: Please Review and give tips, it would be very helpful, I am a manga artist, and putting what I see in my head to words can be hard for me, if you have any tips on the writing process itself, please feel free to share them, Thanks :D**

Chapter 4: Chunin Exams

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto defended himself against the attack of the enraged clan head. The Hyuuga did not suffer too much major damage, still naruto was heading to training ground 8 to try to apologize to Hinata, he was starting to care for her quite a bit, and he didn't want something like this to ruin a real friendship, something he had less than enough experience with.

Naruto and Kiba had been hanging out a lot, after missions, before training. Kiba respected naruto for standing up for himself, though; he was a little scared of the blonde Jinchuuricki as well. Not because of what was inside of naruto, but because he knew that if he ever had naruto looking at him with the same eyes he saw when he glared at the bandits, after they threatened Hinata, him and akamaru were toast. Naruto was just, way, too, strong.

Their team had been entered into the chunin exams, and the first exam was only 1 week away. Kurenai trained them as much as she could, but she couldn't seem to get them working to well with teamwork like they used too. In their eyes naruto was too powerful for them to help him. He tried to explain otherwise, but they wouldn't hear it.

Naruto arrived at the training ground, he saw Hinata sitting there, looking down, metaphorically and literally. He walked up to her and waved, she nodded in response.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I wanted to talk to you" Hinata hearing this started playing with her fingers and looked at him, then gave him a sad look.

"What is it naruto-kun?"

"Are you mad at me Hinata?"

"w-what? No naruto… I, I'm not angry at you."

"But I hurt your dad, you have a right to be angry at me" he sat beside her staring into her pale eyes, "it's okay if you're mad, I understand"

"NO" Hinata, surprising herself with her outburst, blushed and looked away. Naruto had never been so confused.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, i-I'm not mad at you because he deserved it. You just defended yourself, you work so hard, and for people to hate you for such a stupid reason… it's sickening, if I'm mad, than I am mad at my father's ignorance!"

"Hinata?" Hinata looked at him with a monster blush, when she saw his deep blue, perfect eyes, she was drawn into them. "thank you Hinata", naruto lunged into her with a hug, she didn't know what to do, for 3 seconds she was stiff, when she realized it was probably just a dream she decided to take advantage, and hugged him back.

Naruto with a tear in his eye spoke back, "thank you so much Hinata-chan, I've never had someone be so nice to me. It means a lot, you have no idea" he hugged her again, she squeaked and returned the hug, about to burst out in tears of joy.

"Hey, you two, love birds, stop that." Kiba said blank look on his face, and poking at naruto with a long stick, they turned in shock and embarrassment, looking at their teammate. "kurenai says we got the day off, what you guys want to hang?".

"Sure" the 2 other genin said with a sheepish grin, almost identical in tone, making Kiba break out in laughter. The 3 friends headed off towards the village.

**40 minutes later.**

"N-Naruto are you sure, y-you really don't have to pay for both of us." A certain shy girl said to her teammate in a near whisper.

"SHHHH, Hinata, you meant he doesn't have to pay for you, he _Definitely _should pay for me, I'm broke."

"Ha-ha, its okay guys, I got it. I've done quite a few missions on my own you know, I got money."

"You heard the manfox, now let's get out of here." The three walked out of the barbeque restaurant and started down the road, when they heard a kid yelling

**With sand nin + konohamaru**

"LET ME GO!" the little boy yelled as he squirmed around.

"What are you going to do about it" a war paint covered man talked with supreme arrogance, clearly thinking he was much stronger than he truly is.

"Let him go kankaru, we don't need to get disqualified before the exams even start" an attractive blonde said, clearly knowing the man named kankaru quite well.

"Temari, I'm just going to teach him a little lesson, that's all"

"Well if you don't let him go, you will face the strongest bloodline limit in the elemental nations" Sasuke appeared with a kunai to kankaru, sharingan blazing, and a smirk in place.

"Psh, ill beat yo-"the make up-man was cut off by a harsh voice coming from a tree nearby.

"You're embarrassing suna" a red haired boy stood, eying the scene from above, a flash of sand shushin later and he was beside his brother

"But, g-gaara"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Sasuke looked at the red haired boy that was striking fear into his fellow shinobi and questioned

"Hey, red head, what's your name, maybe you'll finally be someone that can challenge the last Uchiha"

The redhead simply smirked and began walking away. Before a hand clutched his shoulder. Sasuke stood, holding on to the suna ninja and glaring at him. "I asked what YOUR name is".

The area filled with gaara's KI, it was morbid, he smiled so evilly it made most skin cringed, and his teal eyes showed no trace of sanity. Sand rose up around Sasuke's hand, the black haired genin jumped away, still glaring at the red-head."I will enjoy killing you, Uchiha".

Naruto stood watching, when he felt the suna Nins ki, it made him feel like exploding with demonic chakra and ripping gaara's neck out with his teeth. When the incident was over the team decided to head home, having had watched enough excitement for 1 day.

**1 week later.**

In the last week team 8 mostly just trained lightly, and talked amongst each other. Naruto wanted to ask Hinata out to hang out alone, but he didn't want to leave Kiba out, he was another of his precious people after all.

Team 8 stood in the first exam room; it was filled with other ninja from their respected villages. Naruto had his mask on, and was standing in a large circle, the 8 other Genin from his graduating class stood in the circle with him, all of them broken into their 3 man cells. They were all talking about how it has been being a ninja and so on.

"You guys should be quieter" a silver haired man wearing a Konoha hitai said, walking up to the group of fresh genin.

"What are you talking about?" Ino said with a harsh tone.

"I'm just saying, your all still wet behind the ears, you shouldn't be so loud, people might get irritated", he motioned towards the room with just about every genin glaring in the Konoha 9's area."Plus, I might be able to help you guys, I've been in this exam a few times.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked

"... No it's... my seventh." Kabuto answered. "Well, they're held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow a veteran." Sakura said in an amazed tone. "You must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah, sort of." Kabuto said.

"So you can like, give us all the insight?" Kiba said excitingly

"Yeah, some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru said. Kabuto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well seventh time's the charm, that's what they say eh?" Kabuto said, still looking embarrassed.

"So I guess all of those rumors about the exam being tough are true... Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet." Kabuto said, reaching into his pocket. "Maybe I can help you kids out a little." He then pulled out what seemed to be a few cards. "With my, ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura questioned, sounding extra… annoying, to Naruto anyways.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards are chakra en-coated with everything I have learned over the past four years." Kabuto said, then laying them down on the ground he continued proudly "I've got more than 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye," he said, picking one up from the top of the deck. "In fact," he flipped it over and laid it down beside the deck. It was blank. "They appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He said, he then put his index finger on it and everyone watch as the card swirled around his finger

"What... are you doing?" Sakura asked, still annoying naruto.

"You see, I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." He then raised his other hand up in a single hand seal, with a poof of smoke the card had details on Haruno Sakura, her skills, bloodline, family, missions, basically anything.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." A black haired genin demanded of Kabuto.

"Oh, you know their names, too easy. First is Rock Lee, he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience, 11 C-ranks, 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Gai, in the last 12 months his taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, just like you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

"hn"

"Now this 'gaara' character, Mission experience, 8 C-rank, and get this, one B-rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But there is this, every mission he has gone on, he has returned without getting a single scratch on him." Kabuto said, slightly surprised, already taking out a card for the third and last request.

"I was on a b-rank mission for my first non D-rank, it wasn't so bad." Sasuke announced, scowling.

"Alrighty, naruto uzumaki, mission experience, WHAT, that's ridiculous, 1000 d-rank missions? With only a few months as genin, 1 c-ranked. His teammates are Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. He was recently almost in serious trouble, being attacked by 1 jonin, 2 chunin, and 8 civilians; apparently he killed them without consequence because they were on his property. Wow, that's brutal."

Everyone in the whole room looked at the masked blonde. "What 1000 isn't that many, I've done 50 a day for the past 25 days". He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, wide eyed genins staring at him.

"1000, that's… a lot of money, you're buying food every time we go out now from now on". Kiba said, looking slightly jealous of the money naruto must have lying around.

Everyone else was trying to figure out how a genin killed 3 higher ranking ninja.

**1 hour later.**

The test, so far, was half over, everyone seemed to be doing okay, but people were getting tossed out for cheating constantly, clearly not sneaky enough, naruto raised his hand, "Hey, can I go to the bathroom"

After being escorted to the bathroom he went into the stall, he sat done and made a shadow clone. With a quick flash naruto walked out of the stall, and was heading back to the exam room.

**10 minutes later, Konoha library**

20 shadow clones finished reading the last book they needed, and dispelled them selves

**Exam room**

Naruto instantly knew the answers, righting them down he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, time for the tenth question"

(Canon tenth question but team 8 just sits and waits.)

"Then you're all staying, YOU PASS"

**Konoha streets 20 minutes later**

Team 8 was walking towards training ground 44, none of them really knew the instructor, 'Anko', but naruto kind of liked her. They would arrive soon and the second portion of the exam would start, when naruto spoke up.

"Guys, my clone was listening in on a conversation, I know what the 2nd exam is, and I think we can beat the record, annihilate it even".

"Let's do it!" a stoic Kiba shouted, Hinata agreeing, naruto started to explain his plan to the team, there was no way they'd finish in over an hour.

**A/N: Thanks, short chapter but I feel this is where the chapter needs to end, I'm going to be updating probably the same day I release this, less than 24 hours later for sure. I'm trying to not regurgitate canon too much. But sometimes there's no need to re-write what most of you have already read.**

**Until next time **


	5. Second stage of the exams

**A/N: Keep supporting thanks!**

**This story will probably be a little short, under 100k words probably, but please keep reading and reviewing, so I can expand and improve for my next story.**

**THANKS !**

Chapter 5: 4death4

Team 8 stood at their respected gate about to enter the second part of the exam, they all talked about their plan, and they had gone over it quite a few times. With all their combined intelligence they ended up with a flawless idea, now the only thing they had to worry about was execution.

"So Naruto, you planted them on every team right?"

"Ya, got em all, and there's a team close by that has the heaven scroll we need." Naruto held up a small piece of paper with some kind of seal on it. "I'll put one on each of you now" naruto said smiling. He really did like his team.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood listening to Anko explain things he already knew, he watched as his clones, henged as random people, sneaked around sticking seals on people, and looking for which scroll they received._

_Flashback end_

"G-Good luck naruto, b-be careful". Hinata squeezed out, still far too shy.

"You as well guys, if you get in trouble throw this upwards, it will send me a message, and I'll be there in a flash". His teammates nodded. Naruto handed them each an odd looking 3 pronged Kunai, he rolled the seals he was holding around the handles.

"GATE #49, 3, 2, 1, GO"

"That's us, let's do it"

All of team 8 jumped to the trees and started to take their run, naruto smiled and waved to his teammates, they nodded in response and he was gone in a flash of red.

"Alright Hinata, you know the plan, we don't moving towards the tower till naruto returns"

"Hai"

**With an Iwa team**

"Alright, we need to show these other countries how strong Iwa is"

"Hai!" a unison response from the two genin.

"Gate #52 3, 2, 1, GO"

"That's us, let's go."

The team took to the trees, the second they took their first jump a flash of red stopped there run, they stood staring at the man on a branch in front of them. He wore Red armor, with white accessories and Black clothing. He wore a mask that looked of terror. The thing the Iwa noticed instantly was his bright yellow hair, and his 3 pronged kunai in his hand.

"t-the y-yellow f-flash of the l-leaf?"

"Impossible" Naruto smirked under his mask, Kyuubi had told him about who his father was. That's why he knew hirashin.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_Naruto walked up to the basement door, it was locked with a seal, he bit his thumb and rubbed it across the seal. It unlocked and the door opened with loud a loud creek. He began walking down the winding staircase of the Nazimaki estate._

'_Looks like you were right Kyuubi, he is my father'_

"_**Yes, now find Hirashin, and rasengan."**_

_Flashback end_

Naruto spoke in his own clam voice, his eyes cold, and calculating.

"I would like you're scroll'

One girl started to go through her bag and spoke.

"Drugo, S-Should we j-just give it t-to him. If he really is th-"

"NO, we can't give up now" He went to make had seals but stopped when he saw a kunai coming towards him. He dodged right; otherwise he would've been screwed, his teammates still frozen in fear to his left. When the kunai was behind them there was a red flash, naruto caught the kunai mid air and threw it back to the tree he was on before. It flew back towards the still frozen girl and cut her bag open, scroll falling out of it, there was 2 more red flashes and naruto stood on the branch he was on previously with a smirk behind his mask, and heaven scroll in his hand.

It had all happened in about a second, the slightly less terrified of the 3 man cell had just landed on the tree he dodged to when naruto was already taking his kunai out of the branch he now stood on. He waved and disappeared in a red flash, leaving a baffled Iwa team.

**With Kiba and Hinata**

The 2 members of team 8 watched from a bush as Gaara crushed the last member of the 3 man Ame squad. They were scared, and decided they probably should try to get around him somehow.

**With the suna genin**

"Gaara, they had the scroll we need, we should head back to the tower now" Temari spoke

"I want more blood, MOTHER NEEDS MORE BLOOD" gaara was holding his head in pain.

"Come on gaara, we can go to the tower and relax, baki will be mad if we wait much longer. You will have all the blood in the world soon".

Gaara stopped his crazed screaming and looked over towards where team 8 was hiding, smiling. Sand erupted from his back. "Blood!".

"Shit, Hinata lets ru-" He was cut off by Hinata pushing him to the side well sand hit her instead of her teammate, crushing her against a tree. She screamed in pain, blood coming from her mouth.

A spinning kiba and akaramu headed towards gaara in anger, they collided with sand and were pushed away.

"Blood!" Gaara scream well sand crept towards the 2 downed genin.

"Damn, that hurt. I have to get Hinata out of here". Kiba said to himself, whilst getting up off the ground to 1 knee, he looked in the direction of a hardly conscious Hinata, struggling to her feet.

Sand rushed out again, kiba began dodging constant tendrils of sand. He was about to get hit when he watched gaara get struck by a jukin strike, followed by a kick sending gaara to the ground. There stood Hinata, still bleeding from her mouth, and gasping for breath.

Temari and Kankaru watch in shock, someone hit gaara? Leaf genin must be strong, they got into fighting positions.

"Guess we have to kill you now". Kankaru said arrogantly, smiling. His smile turned to a look of confusion when Hinata smiled back, pulling out a 3 edged kunai.

"Naruto should have the scroll by now". She threw the kunai into the air.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood watching the fight, 1 Kumo ninja tried to attack team 7, and was being beat quite bad. Naruto was about to send a clone in and see if it could take the whole team when they finished off the Kumo genin.

Naruto jumped down and waved to team 7, 2 of which scowled. 1 made no expression to suggest anything, Naruto sighed and spoke. "Good job guys, you're improving". He smirked, and looked as Sasuke grinned.

"Too bad they didn't have a scroll, you have an earth right? Ironic that's what we will need. I don't see your team, so I guess we will just have to take it off you!" Sasuke charged, naruto just raised an eyebrow. _'God Sasuke is such a retard; he still doesn't realize I'm above him'_

Naruto placed his hand up in defense, dodging Sasuke's blows, when his face turned to determination.

"Sorry Sasuke, but my team needs me" Sasuke's jaw was shattered as a fist hit it, sending him into a nearby tree, unconscious.

There was a red flash, and Naruto was gone.

**With suna 3 + Team 8**

Everyone watched as the kunai rose into the air, there was a red flash, and a figure with spiky hair and a mask landed in the opening, in between the 2 teams.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata "Who did that to you Hinata".

"**BLOOD, I NEED MORE BLOOD**" Gaara screamed and sand lunged towards Naruto.

"**Fuck it, there will be judgment for you all**" Cold blue eyes turned to purple; naruto raised his arms, sand seconds away from crushing him."**Shinra, TENSEI"**. A force in front of naruto exploded, ground trees, sand and all three suna genin were thrown backwards by the force. After the dust cleared Naruto's teammates gasped at the site, an area in front of them, the size of a football field, was now crushed, nothing was left. They could just barely make out 3 unconscious Suna Genin at the end of the clearing.

Naruto coughed and fell to one knee, fist on the ground, Hinata and Kiba were by his sides instantly, they helped him up, he spoke in a forced out voice.

"I have the scroll, hold on ill bring us to the tower" in a red flash they were gone.

**At the tower**

"The first team finished Hokage-Sama". A chunin said watching the screen as team 8 made their way in to the tower, still helping naruto walk.

"What! It's only been 49 minutes." '_He has learned it. I need to talk with him'. _The hokage has been scared for naruto since the incident with the council, he was getting extremely powerful. He was much stronger then a genin should be, even if he was top of the class, he could probably be almost jonin level from what he had seen of him so far. No one could explain the jutsu he used against Hiashi yet either. Now he has learned one of the strongest jutsu to ever exists, he truly was the fourths son.

"That beats you're record hatake". A chunin said smirking at the gaping kakashi, watching team 8 walk in, kiba and Hinata looked pretty injured, naruto didn't have a mark on him, yet they were helping him. It was an odd sight.

**3 days later**

All the passing Genin stood in a room being addressed by the Hokage. There was all 3 fresh genin from Konoha, along with team 9. Those were the only passing Konoha teams. There was also the Suna 3, and the Iwa team that's scroll allowed team 8 to pass, and there was a sound team.

"Okay, congratulations on making it through the forest, all 21 of you did very well. A special congratulations is in order, the world record of 4 and a half hours was beaten today. Team 8 finished in only 49 minutes". 9 Konoha and 3 sound genin all gasped and stared at Naruto's team and gasped. The suna and Iwa teams had already been staring at naruto specifically.

'_He really must be strong' _was most of the Konoha ninja's thoughts.

Naruto just stood unfazed, hands in his pockets, mask on his face. Eyes ice blue, he was still angry that someone had hurt Hinata, and Kiba. They had all healed from their massive rest period, they even trained a little.

"Yes, hayate, please explain the unfortunate circumstances we are currently in".

"Hai, cough... everyone, we will be cough… having preliminary matches to cut down on the number of people competing in cough… the 3rd exam tournament".

"Now?" Sasuke asked, looking quite tired, considering team 7 had just arrived 2 hours beforehand.

"Yes, if you cannot fight, you may surrender now". With that an Iwa nin raised his hand, he looked pretty beat up. He was the one that hadn't moved an inch in Naruto's encounter with them.

"now look up to the board, the first battle will be…" the board showed 2 names.

Alright, Will Sasuke Uchiha and Drugo Kohetsa please stay, everyone else move to the stands.

**5 minutes later in stands**

"Sasuke, Beat That Scum!" a pink haired girl screamed in encouragement.

'_shes soooo loud' _Naruto thought to himself, trying to mentally pull all chakra away from his ears.

'_**You got that right, I hope we can fight her, heh".**_

'_Ya that would be fair…'_ naruto focused back on the arena floor, where Sasuke and Drugo faced off.

**With Fight**

"You know the rules, are you both ready" They both nodded, moving into their stances.

"Sasuke vs Drugo, START" hayate yelled as he jumped away.

The two genin both jumped forwards and started in a taijutsu exchange, Sasuke was keeping up, mostly because of his sharingan, but when was having trouble landing a hit on the iwa ninja. He dodged a kick to the head and threw a punch forwards, it was deflecting and a quick jab cought his face, Sasuke spun bringing his leg up and swung his leg out connecting with the Iwa, sending him sliding back, Sasuke stayed on the offensive and went all out, throwing punches and kicks all over the place, the 2 exchanged blows.

Sasuke brought his fist around in a haymaker, Drugo smirked as Sasuke's hand smashed into rock skin, Sasuke screamed in pain and kicked at the Iwa genin's chest, knocking the genin into a pile of rock, it was a clone. Sasuke started looking around. He was shaking out his now broken hand.

'_right, left, back, up… where.' _ As realization hit him, 2 hands erupted from the ground and pulled him down, he was now buried up to his shoulders. "**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu"**

Sasuke mentally cursed, and then focusing chakra to his legs he jumped out of the ground, leaving a large hole. Sasuke gasped for air as he looked at the Iwa nin, holding a hand seal. "You think you stand a chance against the strongest leaf genin?"

"Strongest leaf genin? That blonde kid up there is a hundred times better then you, have a nice sleep". The Iwa genin release his ram seal and spoke once more.

"**Doton****:**** Saretsu( Earth Release: Eruption)"** The Stone Genin slammed his hands on the ground, earth wrapped around Sasuke's feet, locking him in place, then with a swift motion 2 walls of rock rose from the earth and smashed into Sasuke, crushing him between them. Sasuke fell unconscious to the ground.

"Winner, Drugo Kohetsa" Medics rushed out to take Sasuke away, Drugo walked back up the stairs to join his team, proud of himself.

**Stands**

"That was a good match, that Iwa genin is quite skilled" shino analyzed.

"S-Sasuke d-didn't win?" sakura said in a non believing tone.

Naruto simply chuckled, that Iwa nin was actually pretty good.

**With Hayate**

"Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame"

(canon fight)

"Winner Shino Aburame"

"will Cara Kohetsa and Kankaru Sabuka make their way to the arena please."

Both genin arrived at the stage looking, not very excited about fighting, kankaru had a broken arm, and was shaking from pain of crack bones all through his body. Cara was just scared; she could not stop thinking about that leaf genin. He cut her bag so easily; he could have slit her throat just as easy. Her life could have ended right there.

**With naruto**

He looked at the Iwa kunoichi and shook his head, she was terrified, He must have really done a number on her. Though she must be strong if her team could get 2 scrolls and pass even after he humiliated them. The girl was actually quite attractive. She had long blonde hair and wore a black battle kimimo. Her hair was spiky at the back, and her eyes were deep blue, much like his. Except he could tell she cared about people a lot more than he did.

'_I think she will win'_

'_**I don't'**_

_**With Fight**_

"Are you both ready?" they both nodded

Alright, "BEGIN" hayate jumped away, but both ninja stood staring at one another.

"You think you can beat me with a broken arm?" Cara said with a false confidence.

Kankaru smirked and shot towards her, with a side step, Cara placed 1 finger on the ground before kankaru could react; she made one hand sign and spoke. **"Doton: Tsuchi Kairō (Earth Release: Corridor"**

Earth rose around kankaru, trapping him in a dome. There was a whole at the top, and through it he could see the shadow of Cara doing more hand seals. **"Suiton: Mizudeppō (Water Release: Water Gun)"**

Water shot from cara's mouth, filling the dome with water, kankaru was struggling to not be crushed by the water force, he realized that eventually the water would raised him enough to get out of the dome, then his eyes widened as Cara started making hand seals well still shooting water into the Earth Dome. **"Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Release: Emotion Wave)" **

'_Damn…' _Kankaru thought as he watched as lighting moved down the water stream towards the body of water he was in. He quickly yelled "I FORFEIT".

With that Cara ended the technique before it fried the suna genin. The Dome turned to mud and water and mud flowed through the area.

Kankaru scowled, and both ninja headed for their respective teams.

**With the leaf Genin**

"Holy shit, that was a fast match, but she's good." Kiba said, naruto smirked and responded.

"She seemed much worse when I took her and her teams scroll in 3 seconds". He wasn't one to brag, but the opportunity arose, so he took advantage.

"maa maa, you cheated" Kiba joked, although the other genin in the area, for the second time that day, all stared at naruto in awe. He was full of surprises.

(canon matches until Naruto)

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka, please make your way to the arena." They both jumped over the railing together, and stood across from each other.

Naruto stood, staring across at his teammate, and opponent. Naruto threw him a smirk and kiba returned it instantly, though kiba's was a little less confident, Kiba didn't know how strong Naruto was, but he knew that he was definitely not to be taken lightly. Kiba was still alittle tired from the fight against gaara. Naruto had seemed fully healed by 1 day after. Speaking of that fight, '_How did Naruto use such a powerful jutsu, and why didn't he use any hand signs'. _Kiba was brought out of his thoughts by Hayate staring at him rather annoyed.

"I said are you ready?" The chunin questioned well staring straight at kiba, in response he received a simple nod. "okay, BEGIN" hayate yelled before jumping back. The boys remained smiling at each other for another 30 seconds or so, and Naruto broke the silence.

"I apologize Kiba, but I would like to be a chunin". With that Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind kiba, fist cocked back, ready to knock him out. He was mid swing when kiba spun around and clawed him in the face. Kiba smirked and went to the offence, until the Naruto infront of him puffed out of existence. '_Damn a clone?'_

Stands (all genin close together)

An Iwa nin walked over to a Young hyuuga, said young pale eyed girl was smiling ferociously as she watched the fight. She approached the shy looking girl and began to speak.

"Y-You're the blondes teammate right?" Hinata was startled, but she looked over to find the Iwa Kunoichi who had recently defeated the Suna ninja named 'Kankaru'.

"Hai, I am teammates with both of them, why do you ask?" Hinata stood confidently, she was talking about the people she cared about, and she would not make them look back with her shyness.

"Oh, well, the blond, is his name really Uzumaki?"

"What do you mean? Of course that's his name, what else would it be? He is an o-orphan and he d-didn't know his parents". Hinata started thinking hard about why this random girl was asking this question.

"I-Well i- um, he looks a lot like a certain Namikaze my nation does not exactly like".

"Namikaze? You mean the fou-" she was cut off as she heard a large crack, like concrete being crushed.

**The Fight**

Naruto stood staring at the decimation he had created.

Kiba had used his soldier pills and man beast clone, and was about to hit him in a smoke cloud with a double **tatsuuga.** To avoid he did that only thing he could think of.

_Flashback_

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**__ The area around naruto exploded outwards, kiba and akamaru were set crashing into a wall, knocking them unconscious, the smoke from kiba's combo attack was pushed into the faces of the viewers, when it cleared then couldn't believe what they were looking at._

_End Flashback_

The first to speak was shikimaru.

"Okay, note to self, don't fight naruto. Ever."

They all looked down at the entire arena, flooded with cracks all coming from where naruto stood in a mini crater. The walls were also cracked and all the concrete was torn up.

"That was all some kind of weird chakra". Neji said his byakuugan active.

**Arena**

Hayate looked at the unconscious Kiba, stuck into the wall at the other side of the arena.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki".

'_Woops'_ was the single thought going through Naruto's mind as he ran to help the medics with kiba.

"Hinata Hyuuga, VS, Neji Hyuuga, BEGIN"

(canon until Hinata is getting up AFTER heart strike)

"No Neji, you are the weak one, hating the main family, you are the one who suffers, all you do is obsess over your father's death, and hide behind fate" Hinata spoke in a soft, but firm tone.

Neji saw red he plunged his hand forward for a killing blow. When he was inches after from hitting her she was kwarmi'd, the full brunt of the attack then hit naruto square in the chest. Blood dripped from both sides of Naruto's mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, that would have killed her". Naruto quietly screamed at Neji, infuriated.

"hn, whatever" replied neji as he turned to walk way, a kunai flew passed neji's head, cutting his ear, he saw the kunai and then he saw a red flash, naruto caught the kunai and threw it straight into the air about 120 yards.

"For the intent to kill someone special to me, this is your punishment". Naruto spoke in a cold tone, in another red flash Neji was 120 yards in the air. Free falling, naruto was beside him. Then in a red flash naruto was beside Hinata, catching her as she fell.

"d-did I d-do good n-naruto-kun?"

"You did amazing Hinata-chan". Naruto said with a grin on his face. Hinata drifted to unconsciousness.

A loud crash was heard in the middle of the stadium Neji was on his back, coughing up blood.

It had been 7 seconds since naruto kwarmi'd with Hinata.


	6. Total Badass

**A/n : Thanks for the support, heres another chapter!**

**(ill be on vacation for the next week, I might still be able to update, but im not sure!)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:** _I am an artist, and I was wandering if you guys would appreciate me drawing out a few manga pages for key points in the story for you? Tell me what you think! Thanks_

**Chapter 6: Woops:**

Naruto watched as medics took Hinata away to heal her. He was surrounded by 30-40 jounin or ANBU. He did just drop Neji about 50 stories. He knew he would get in trouble, but he couldn't stop himself, he was just so mad.

The blonde stood mask on, and hands in pockets. A few of the ninja surrounding him wanted to rip his throat out. Others, like the Jounin senseis, Shikamaru, and even a couple unknown anbu stood trying to calm down the angry crowd.

The hokage shouted causing everyone to turn there attention to the old man. "Stop this instant, I will deal with Naruto".

With that the blonde and the great sensei of the legendary senin walked away. Naruto spoke first in an apologetic tone "sorry ojii-san".

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to you're self, I don't know what the council will do about this.

**1 day later**

Naruto stood in front of the council, the meeting had gone quite well, until the council learned that Naruto wasn't there for obliterating the arena, though they wanted him to be banished for just that, but instead they learned what he had done to Neji.

"Execute him!"

"THAT DEMON SCUM CAN'T LIVE HERE, IT IS THE KYUUB"

"HE IS EVIL!"

The room turned into a pissing contest, the means, which of the arrogant heathens in the civilian council could make Naruto the angriest. They shouted their worst insults, and cursed at him.

"ENOUGH" the hokage belted out. Silencing the room instantly, it was flooded with killer intent whilst Sarutobi tried to calm himself down. "Now, let me remind you that Neji Hyuuga tried to KILL Hinata, a main branch Hyuuga, and Naruto's teammate and friend. He was simply protecting her. That being said, Neji is also a ninja of the leaf, and he was injured quite badly by Naruto's actions. I suggest we simply disqualify Naruto Uzumaki from the Chunin exams this year". After an outrage and lots of arguing the decision was made final.

"Now then, Naruto do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Naruto stood, his mask was off and his eyes cold blue. He looked at each of the council members, getting growls and scowls of all sorts. He spoke in an 'I'm better then you tone'.

"I can see you're all still too stupid to think clearly. Stop worrying about what I did and try and think about how I did it." With that he pulled out a 3 pronged kunai and stabbed it into the council table.

Gasps were heard and an old woman, one of the thirds old teammates, spoke up. "WHERE DID YOU STEAL THAT FROM DEMON". Afterwards another councilman spoke up.

"Do not try to fool us DEMON, your tricks will not work on us!" Naruto visibly smirked, he looked at the Third Hokage and raised his hand. Blue chakra started to swirl in it. Forming a perfect ball of chakra.

Gasps were heard and Naruto smiled even brighter. The ninja council, those of which had been mostly quite until now, all started taking in who Naruto looked like.

The same woman, who had questioned where Naruto stole the Kunai from, now stood and shouted with fury.

"YOU DEMON, YOU BROKE INTO OUR PRECIOUS NAMIKAZE ESTATE AND STOLE HIS SCROLL OF RASENGAN, AND THEN YOU STOLE A HIRASHIN KUNAI TO TRY AND SCARE US?"

"HOW DID YOU DESTROY THE BLOOD SEALS YOU DEMON BRAT"

Naruto spoke in a mocking tone, cold, and he slightly seemed to chuckle at the same time.

"You can't destroy a blood seal you fools, especially one made by the Fourth hokage."

"THEN HOW"

"I simply had the blood"

With that there was a flash of red, and Naruto was gone. The council stared, trying to figure out what had happened. They then broke into discussion. The third clarifying Naruto's words, that he was indeed a Namikaze.

**1 week later**

Naruto sat beside Hinata's hospital bed, she was asleep. '_She looks so cute when she sleeps" _Naruto smiled, she was so peaceful. Seconds later an ANBU walked through the door.

"Naruto Namikaze, the council requests you're presence, please come with me".

**Council Room**

Naruto faced the council, who all had on perfectly straight faces. The Hokage was the first to speak.

"Naruto, I have informed the council of your position as the last Namikaze, they would like to each formally apologize for there previous actions".

With that around the table each of the civilian council, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Tsume Inuzaka, all the other council members had nothing to apologize for, and Naruto knew this, he respected them all.

After the apology a civilian council spoke.

"Now, Namikaze-san, I would like to ask if you could please let us into the Namikaze estate and let the large clans like Uchiha and Hyuuga use some of the Jutsu". The third went wide eyed and cursed his self for allowing him to even open his mouth, he then turned his attention to a shaking Naruto.

"I see, so that's why you brought me here. So how many of you would like me to give Hyuuga and Uchiha access to my Fathers scrolls?" Naruto asked with a straight face, every single person that had apologized nodded, acknowledging that that is what they wanted of Naruto. The other Ninja clan heads were about to try and apologize for the councils' actions when Naruto spoke again. Colder than anyone had ever heard a ninja speak.

"I see, how about this, I will give you access to the scrolls when ANY of the ninja from those clans prove themselves. As for your apologies, I liked you more when you weren't hiding your unquenchable hatred for me, now you're simply hiding your feelings so you can get something from _my father's_ estate".

"We are simply trying to apologize fo-"

"NO, NONE OF YOU MEANT YOUR PETY APOLOGIES, NOT THAT IT WOULD MATTER, I HAVE BEEN TREATED LIKE SCUM MY ENTIRE LIFE, AND NOW YOU THINK SAYING A QUICK SORRY, _AFTER_ YOU FIND OUT WHO MY FATHER IS, IS GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?"

The ninja council was backing off, knowing what Naruto could do, though the ninja council retaliated as if they were superior to him.

"Listen here de-, Boy, you WILL give us those scrolls so the Uchiha will gain power and this village can have 2 separate strong doujutsu's once more!".

Naruto smirked, and put his mask on. "Make me."

With that the council exploded throwing threats at Naruto, screaming about how the demon has taken over the Fourths legacy. The hokage cut them off by standing in front of Naruto and looking at them.

"Silence. Naruto I respect your decision, now you are still banned from the chunin exams this year, though I will organize a test to see if you are ready for more". With that Naruto left, the old leader turned towards his council, seething with rage, "Listen you fools; if you keep treating Naruto like you own him, you will be creating another itachi Uchiha".

**Day of the Finals**

The matches would be:

Temari vs Shikamaru

Drugo vs Gaara

Neji vs Cara

Dosu vs shino

Naruto had been practicing his new ability that he gained from his doujutsu. It allowed him to absorb chakra out of Justus in front of him. He could see many ways it would be effective. Thing was, it didn't really give him the chakra back. After he mastered that, he started working on some mind powers his doujutsu had. It sucked truths from people; it allowed him to read thoughts when people were in his Jutsu. The last week before the exams he trained on trying to used them both together, being able to feel the amount and density of the chakra, and to feel the user well using the chakra. If his theory worked, he would soon be able to copy most Jutsu.

The jinchuuriki was walking with his team to the tournament. Hinata was going through a rough time until Tsunade showed up, and healed her fully. News got out fast about the new found Namikaze, and Tsunade was forced to go with Jiraya back to the village, something about orochimaru cursed sealing the last Uchiha. Anyways they were now both there, in the Kage box, as Sarutobi security. The first match started.

(Canon Temari vs. Shikamaru)

"Winner, Temari Subaku"

**Kage Box**

The kazekage was seething on the inside, he was of course actually orochimaru, and he could only hide his chakra and scent for so long before Jiraya noticed him. With both other senin and The Third, he would most likely fail. He would start the invasion only after one of them left the booth, if he could use resurrection Jutsu, they would stand no chance.

'_I smell… snakes? _Jiraya's eyes focused on the kazekage's back, who seemed to be in intense thought. He tapped The Third on the shoulder and motioned his hand towards the Kazekage, Sarutobi nodded.

Their silent interaction was muffled by screams, they then looked down at a bloodied drugo, and an insane gaara's sand moving away from him. Tsunade stood and jumped down to heal the Iwa Nin.

'_Now's my chance!' _Orochimaru signaled for the invasion to start.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood with his team, face filled with rage as he watched the other Jinchuuriki's 'Family' stare at him with hate and fear. Then he felt tired and saw a few feathers falling from the sky. He quickly made a Ram seal "KAI".

Instantly team 8 was in battle, running through enemy ninja like butter.

**Kage box**

The barrier was up, and Sarutobi and Jiraya had just stopped the fourth coffin from coming out of the ground.

The 2 remaining coffins opened, revealing the first and second Hokage's. They stood talking to the only living Hokage. Reminiscing about old times, before they could continue they were cut off by a pale pedophi- I mean senin.

"Enough, it's time for you to die sens-"he was cut off by the sound of a Jutsu outside the barrier.

'**Kamikaze rirīsu: Supia (Divine Wind Release: Spear)'**

With that, a small gap opened in the top of the barrier and a small crater formed where a gust of wind hit, in-between the 2 hokage's, seconds later a kunai followed the same trajectory as it made it through the barrier milliseconds before it closed. It stabbed into the ground. With further inspection it was revealed that it was a 3 pronged kunai. In a flash of red the 2nd hokage was decapitated. Naruto now stood, sword covered in blood, still in his hand. Breathing heavily from the wind Jutsu he had recently used.

The second hokage's headless body fell to the ground and everyone gasped, seeing the blonde the current hokage smiled_. 'Always there for the rescue.'_

Jiraya stared in awe, '_hirashin'._

Orochimaru seethed, who was this boy wearing the mask, and how could he use hirashin, or have a Jutsu powerful enough to get through the sound 4 barrier. Orochimaru stopped playing around and commanded his jutsu to cut off the remaining deceased Hokage's thoughts.

The first and only Moukudan user turned to attack Naruto, he sent a wood release towards him. Naruto picked up his recently thrown kunai and threw it up; in a flash of red he dodged the moukudan jutsu. He threw the kunai back towards the Senju and in a red flash he was hugging the hokage from behind, Naruto's eyes blazed purple, and the First Hokage visibly slouched as if drained of energy.

Naruto screamed in pained as he tried sucking out more then just chakra. The Senju's physical form was pulled into Naruto, who then fell to the ground unconscious. Afterwards a fight broke out between Jiraya, Sarutobi, and the Snake Sanin. After being over run by the 2 powerful ninja Orochimaru realized he had no chance of survival. He screamed at his subordinates.

"WERE LEAVING"

With that the barrier dissipated, Orochimaru and the sound four retreated.

Anbu rushed in to tend to the 3 Konoha Nin in the Barrier. When a medic ripped open Naruto's Shirt to check his vitals, she gasped. His torso's skin was, wooden.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter but this way I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before I leave for vacation tomorrow morning!**

**Hoped you enjoyed, and if you think Naruto is overpowered, remember I warned you that this was going to be godlike Naruto. Problem is, in his current state he isn't able to do many Jutsu without using all of his reserves. I will tell you something though, here is his overall stats.**

**Kenjutsu = Kage level (His wind manipulation through his katana is his strongest attacks he wields.**

**Taijutsu = elite jounin level (His constant Kata's and his clone training Kata's has allowed him to make near no mistakes mid fight in his forms. His physical body is as strong as a 13 year old can possibly be, using kyuubi's method and vigorous training to reach that level.**

**Ninjutsu = Jounin level (He is very proficient, but lacks in lower level jutsu, making most of his attacks a 1 shot deal sort of thing.**

**Genjutsu = Jounin level (I'll give you a hint, his 'sword on hilt' thing, is a mix between kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, AND Genjutsu, this will all be explained soon, but know that Genjutsu is something Naruto uses constantly to suppress his enemies into allowing him to using his more time-taking jutsu.**

**Kinjutsu = High Kage (His Doujutsu techniques count as kinjutsu, making it one of his most powerful assets.**

**Is this 'Physical Form' thing able to steal bloodlines?**

**Maybe **


	7. The life of a Namikaze

**A/n : Getting as many chaps in before I leave!**

**Keep supporting! Fav/follow and especially REVIEW constructive critism.**

**Special Thanks supporting and reviewing often! **

**oOoXylionOoO**

**iluvninjas**

**Chapter 7: Kill on Sight.**

Tsunade started heading back to Konoha limping, leaving the beaten bodies of 3 suna Genin behind her. The Red Head had turned into shukaku and the Sanin was forced to bring him down. She them all alive of course, she didn't want to risk seeing their blood.

She carried a pink haired Kunoichi and the 'Last Uchiha' on her shoulders.

When she arrived at the hospital she was bombarded with alarming news and injuries, but she headed right for where Jiraya told her to go. When she opened the door to the room she saw a blonde haired boy, with a wooden chest. He had 3 prominent whisker marks on his face. He was laying in the hospital bed with 3 other ninja's, she assumed they were his team.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she started running diagnostics on the boy.

Jiraya walked in behind her and answered the question that the other 3 ninja didn't know the answer to.

"Orochimaru attacked me and sensei in that barrier; he summoned your grandpa and great uncle to fight us. When they were about to attack Naruto broke through the barrier and killed the Second, he then used hirashin to get behind the First, he somehow sucked out the chakra of the Senju, but when he seemed to get all of it he didn't stop, and he sucked the entire body of the 1st Hokage into his chest. He then passed out, that was 1 hour ago".

Tsunade just stood stunned, this Genin killed 2 of the most powerful ninja in existence, using one of the most powerful jutsu in existence. He really was _his_ son. "So this is Naruto Namikaze?"

Kurenai, Hinata, and Kiba all loudly gasped at the new information. Naruto was the fourths son? That did seem to explain a lot.

"Yes this is Naruto, but he goes by his mother's name. So, will he be okay?"

"Yes he will, give him time to rest, and then we can see if he gained anything but a brown chest by sucking in my grandpa".

Day after invasion

The invasion failed horribly, with about 750 Naruto clones running around obliterating any sand or sound ninja they saw, and no Jinchuuricki to help the invasion along, they basically were just over skilled and numbered. Not to mention the hundreds of sound ninja that had attacked Naruto's for them to just cause an explosion the size of 10 exploding tags, when hit.

Word started to spread about the strength in the leaf's blonde Genin. He was called many names, and after digging, soon the whole ninja knew that the Blonde Genin from the leaf was "Naruto Namikaze", one of the strongest ninja that has ever existed in the world's son, not to mention the Jinchuuricki of the strongest demon in history, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not to mention a rumor going around that he held some sort of Doujutsu.

Naruto was still unconscious, but he was breathing fine, and had no injuries. Hinata and Kiba had slept there waiting for him to come around. They were worried about him, they knew he was strong, but he was still their teammate, and friend. They were woken up by the window in the hospital room cracking, loudly. They looked up to see nothing but trees.

Outside of the hospital

Civilians and Ninja gasped, they looked up at the hospital, more specifically what was surrounding the hospital, trees. Hundreds of trees grew and twisted around the hospital, vines covered the windows and doors, then before the hospital was crushed by the weight, it all stopped.

With team 8

Naruto suddenly awoke coughing; he looked up at his confused looking teammates and spoke. "Hey". His smile was HUGE.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled and tackled Naruto in a hug. Kiba pated Naruto on the back, smirking, evilly. Hinata realizing what she was doing pulled herself away from Naruto and looked down, poking her fingers together.

"Hey guys, ha-ha. So how long was I out, and is everyone okay? I can tell from my clone's memories that we kicked some serious a-"He cut himself off when he realized his chest… was wood. "WHAT THE HELL, WHY AM I WOODEN".

Tsunade walked in and spoke, "That's what we would like to know".

Naruto explained his new Jutsu's that he had tried to combine on the dead Hokage, Tsunade just nodded well he spoke. After discussing the ins and outs of the jutsu, she spoke in a happy tone.

"Naruto, close your eyes, make a ram seal, and focus on 1 spot on the floor". Naruto did as she said. Well he sat there in a semi meditation, he felt something in his chakra, it wasn't like Doujutsu or his and Kyuubi's chakra, it was different, pure, green. He let go of the ran seal, opened eyes and stared at a spot on the floor. He then raised his hand, as he did; a small tree grew where he was concentrating. He was compelled at a tug in his mind to speak, he did so, squeezing out "Moukudan: Seichō (Wood Release: Growth)".

Everyone gasped, Tsunade just smiled.

2 weeks later

The chunin exams were mostly a disaster, but it was also a success. The hidden village of the leaf was still known as strong, although, there was also a whole chunin exam that may not have gotten a very likely result. For example, the only 2 ninja's promoted were Shikamaru and Neji, Which made little sense considering Neji didn't even fight. The hokage knew Neji was already chunin in skill and allowed him to take the title.

Now Team 8 stood in front of the Leader of Konoha, they were waiting for there second C-Rank mission, and in their minds they were ready for much more. Sarutobi was about to give them their mission when his new assistant 'Shizune' busted in to the room. On the way in she shot Naruto a polite smile and handed the hokage a small book. "Please hokage, I think you want to see this".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, kind of hoping that this was about him, he recognized it as the bingo book.

The hokage, reading a page, smirked and started reading the page over, out loud.

"Name: Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki.

Nickname: 'Endless Flash of Konohagakure"

Village: Konohagakure / Land of Fire

Rank: Genin

Bloodline: N/A UNKNOWN

Skills: Time/Space ninjutsu, Rasengan, Powerful unknown Doujutsu, Master of Kage Bushin, Jinchuuricki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Wind affinity

Specializes in: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu

Defeated:

1st Hokage Resurrection

2nd Hokage Resurrection

Other: Single handedly created enough clones to kill an estimated 1200 sound/sand ninja in the invasion of konoha

Class: S-rank leaf shinobi – Kill on sight.

Bounty: Iwa = 100,000,000 ryu, Oto = 50,000,000 ryu, suna 20,000,000 ryu, grass 10,000,000 ryu, kumo 10,000,000 ryu."

Everyone stared at Naruto who had an impossibly large smile on his face. Kurenai gaped at what she was just told, the other 2 Genin in the room were also quite surprised / impressed at their teammate.

"Well then, your mission will be high c-rank. You're to go to the village outside Konoha about 20 miles north, and defeat a group of bandits that has been terrorizing the village. You are to leave in 1 hour, dismissed".

**The next day:**

Team 8 arrived in the small village, on the way they ran into little problems, only 1 small group of bandits that, in a flash of red, died quite speedily.

Kurenai knocked on the client's door, when it opened a young man with a sword on his back stood. When he spoke it was in a confident tone.

"Dad, it's the ninja you ordered". As he spoke he walked back into the house and started performing a kata. Naruto smiled behind his mask.

After talking over the mission details with team 8, the all sat down at a table for dinner. The client was an older man name kazoo, his son was name Tsuze, Kazoo's wife was named Cathy, she was originally from Iwa, she was much younger then Kazoo and was attractive for a 35 year old.

As the ninja ate they made small talk and discussed the mission more. Tsuze then spoke (for the first time since he answered the door).

"Let me guess, I'm good at this, you're the strongest" he pointed towards Kurenai, "You're the next strongest" pointing at Kiba, "Then you" he pointed towards a shy Hinata, "And then you're the weakling of the group, probably spoiled your whole life, hiding behind a mask because you don't like getting mobbed by fan girls, right?" he finished pointing at naruto, who had also been silent all night.

Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata gasped and turned to calm naruto when he spoke.

"Wow! You're good at that! Let me try!?" naruto made a ram seal, his eyes turned purple and he started speaking.

"You're name is Tsuze Kazak, You love rice, training, and you want to be strong even though you do not have anyone to training you". Tsuze was about to speak when naruto continued, not allowing him to talk.

"OH, right and your girlfriends name is tabby, though she was kidnapped by the bandits a year and a half ago, you didn't tell anyone; instead you started training to become strong. After a year you finally believed you could get her back, but you were beaten up by the bandits and thrown out on your face. That's why your dad decided to hire us, because he was scared for his family. Though you didn't like the idea because you hate anyone that is better then you at anything. Probably stemming from your issues with your small di-"the blonde was cut off by a hand on his shoulder from Kurenai, her red eyes met Naruto's purple, lines radiating out of his pupil, and with of a shake of his head he released his jutsu, eyes turning back to blue.

Naruto stood and walked out spitting out some kind of sorry, as he slammed the house door behind him. Kurenai spoke in apology for Naruto's actions.

"Sorry for him, Naruto has had a harder life than anyone I've ever known, and he doesn't like people to assume he is spoiled. Not to mention he is 13 and probably the strongest ninja in the village, besides the Hokage and the Sanin". With that Kurenai stood and walked out to try and find naruto.

"How did he read my mind?"

**The next day**

Team 8 headed out to the bandit camp, naruto had found it with a clone the night before, Naruto stayed behind, and he was going to train and then head to the camp if they needed him (he would know if they did by hirashin).

When the team of 3 arrived they scouted, the camp held about 50 bandits, maybe 3 genin level ninja, along with 1 chunin. There plan was to lure out the ninja and then Kurenai would deal with them whilst Hinata and Kiba dealt with the bandits. With a hand motion they charged in.

**With naruto **

Naruto was walking in the village relaxing when he felt a large chakra signature in front of him, about 150 yards, he made a clone that didn't have a mask on and sent it up the road well he put a genjutsu on himself, shielding him from all 4 of the five senses (excluding the sense of touch) and headed to the rooftops. His clone approached the 2 obvious ninja walking through the street. One had long hair, and wore a hunter Nin mask. The other naruto recognized as someone he'd seen in the bingo book, he was tall, carried a large sword, and had bandages covering everything but his eyes.

The tall man stopped and stared at the leaf Nin in front of him, about 10 yards away. He instantly smiled and turned to his partner. "That kid has a massive bounty, with the kind of money we would get from him, I could finally reach me dream" He directed his attention to the boy in question and spoke loudly and threateningly "Hey brat, is your name Naruto uzuma-" he was cut off as his chest exploded outwards, showing a hole about a foot wide in his chest where his heart and lungs were supposed to be. The naruto in front of them puffed out of existence.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" a, now obvious, girl screamed out kneeling down to her masters side, behind him about 10 yards away stood the same boy that saw in front of them before, now wearing a mask. He held his sword in 2 hands pointing to wear zabuza previously stood.

He whispered sadly, "**Kamikaze rirīsu: Supia (Divine Wind Release: Spear)". **Haku stood, removed her mask and looked over to Naruto, tears streaming down her face.

"Now I have nothing, please, kill me" she looked down towards the ground, naruto walked up to her, sheathing his sword. He looked her up and down, she was pretty hot.

"You have me; I will bring you back to Konoha with me". Naruto smiled behind his mask at the look of surprise on the young woman's face. Naruto's eyes turned purple and looked into haku's mind. Minutes later he finalized his decision.

"I was also alone my whole life, and I know how you feel, come with me and I will become a precious person to you, and you to me". Naruto's smile turned to a face of determination. He turned and sealed zabuza's head, in a flash of red he was gone. (A/N:Yes he cut it off in front of Haku)

Haku stood looking at her now decapitated master's body, tears still flowing steadily. She fell to her knees.

**With team 8**

The team massacred the bandits, but well Kurenai finished off the last of the ninja a clapping man emerged from the shadows. "Well well, where is the blonde that has the bounty hmm?"

2 more men emerged on either side of the man, clearly ninja, jounin level, they wore Iwa forehead protectors."Gatou, you told us Namikaze was with them".

"He did come, with them, but it seems he is not with them at the moment, oh well, kill them." The man now established as Gatou walked away back into the shadows.

"Heh, 2 weak girls and 2 mutts, this will be fun eh, brother?"

Team 8 was exhausted; they had been fighting for 40 minutes. The Iwa nin charged at Kurenai, she jumped back dodging the first ninja, he landed and started making hand seals. His brother launched into the air doing separate seals.

The one on the ground was forced out of his jutsu as a jukin strike flew towards him; he barely dodged it and began in a taijutsu exchange with the young female Hyuuga. The airborne Iwa jounin was stopped by a spinning attack slamming into him, sending him towards the ground. He spun and landed on his feet.

Hinata was then hit with a rock jutsu by the other jounin and rolled over behind Kurenai, barely conscious. Kurenai seethed and ran towards the lone Iwa.

After about 10 minutes of taijutsu exchanges and random double ninjutsu combos, both Kurenai and Kiba were thrown into the same tree, rolling off beside a now barely breathing Hinata. The Hyuuga tried to stand but she was kicked in the chest well she rose, slamming her into a tree, mid flight a kunai fell from her pouch and landed in front of 2 curious and tired Iwa nin. One of them picked it up and noticed its odd design. The other Nin noticed what it was, but couldn't stop the stone Nin as he threw it towards Hinata.

There was a red flash and the kunai was caught 2 inches from Hinata. A blonde, masked ninja stood looking at his downed team.

"N-No Naruto-Kun, R-Run their after y-you" Hinata squeezed out. She then coughed up a large amount of blood and fell back down to the ground, staring up at naruto, a tear fell from her eye.

Naruto looked back at the enemies in front of him. Their laughing and talks about how they were going to be rich instantly stopped as they felt their bodies lock up, they looked back at naruto to see purple eyes, with 1 red slit running through each of them. The blonde slowly raised his hand and grabbed the hilt of his sword, he slowly unsheathed it, as he did the 2 Iwa Nin were pinned in their positions and then raised off the ground by wood coming from the earth.

Naruto point his sword to the terrified Iwa nin on the right, with a flick of his wrist wind rushed around the area, trees all around the area fell to the ground, cut clean through by shears of wind, the Stone nin's heads fell from their bodies, and rolled up to naruto.

He then made multiple clones, sealed the heads (with the forehead protectors still on), and headed back towards the village, his teammates were carried by 3 clones.

**1 Week later**

Naruto and his team were on their way back from their completed mission, they were only a few minutes from the village.

On the mission when naruto carried his team back, he found Haku dead, lying beside zabuza. A poisoned senbon extending out from her neck.

After the team explained the missions details to the Hokage the rank was upped to an A-rank, and Naruto received an extra 25,000,000 RYU for the head of Zabuza, he really didn't need the money, but he decided he would find something to do with it.

After the whole team had a congratulatory lunch (naruto paid), they headed back towards their training ground when they ran into 2 tall figures in dark cloaks, with red clouds on them.

Kurenai spit a one of their names at them, "Uchiha, Itachi".

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us". Naruto reached out and grabbed his 2 genin teammates, and with a red flash he remained well they were nowhere to be seen.

**At hokage tower**

Hinata and Kiba screamed at the hokage, team 7 in the room, "NARUTO, TROUBLE, ITACHI, HELP".

With that Sasuke and kakashi disappeared from the room, along with 2 teams of anbu.

**A/N: Yes, another mission, if you're wandering, yes naruto is becoming stronger, his reserves are growing, which is what he needs the most, so if he ever does miss one of his jutsu, it won't instantly cripple his ninjutsu.**

**Review! Thanks, I enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you liked reading it.**

**Don't worry, naruto is not yet strong enough to take 2 akatsuki members yet, maybe 1, and he could definitely live an encounter with 2, but his taijutsu and so forth is still only on par with most akatsuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG SORRY FOR THE WAIT!, school and work and everything just got out of hand, i am now back and will be updating every couple of days, this stories got about 12 more chapters, then i will be starting an epic 1 which i plan on making at least 200k words, it will have more plot and character development, less god likeness**

THANKS FOR VIEWING AND REVIEWING, CRITISISM PLEASEEE! :):)

_disclaimer: I like cheese nd stuf yay_

**Chapter 8:Underestimate:**

Naruto stood, in front of him stood 2 of the most powerful ninja's he had every seen. Both S class criminals.

"So, 2 S class criminals vs a genin huh?" naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"i don't know if you've been paying attention, but you're an S class ninja as well gaki" A large blue man spoke in a deep voice.

"well if you're done pissing your pants at my greatness, you can come at me" naruto smirked under his mask, he knew his backup was closing in fast, he knew he couldn't beat itachi, but maybe he could stomp another of the "7 great swordsman of the mist".

Kisame shot off in a fit of rage, he raised his sword and swung down towards naruto, who used his opponents underestimation to his advantage, instead of blocking, or dodging, he raised 1 hand, and in his other he formed a rasengan, then he spoke commandingly "chibaku tensei" kisame's attack was thrown off as he was pulled closer to the boy, it made him completely open to an attack.

Naruto thrust his other hand forward, smashing a rasengan straight into kisame's stomach, as the blue ball of chakra hit, it expanded and naruto spoke again, **"****ODAMA RAASSSENGANNN"**, pumping more chakra into the attack Kisame was blasted back about 40 yards, flying by his teammate and smashing into a tree.

"Mother FUCK, that hurt". Inside Kisame thought about what happened 'isn't that one of pains abilities?'

"so you can use the god-realm? I guess it makes sense, you are an uzumaki. It seems that it puts a lot of pressure on your young body though." these statements were made by the still immobile itachi uchiha, who seemed both intrigued and impressed by the blonde.

Itachi's eyes changed to that of the mangekyuo sharingan as he stared into the blondes eyes. "time for you to come with us naruto".

THEN, nothing happened, naruto just smirked back at itachi, 'how am i not effecting hi- WAIT' "Kisame!" itachi yelled at his still injured partner, but he was too late, the shark-man was already bound to the tree by some thick branches, and a voice was heard.

"**Kamikaze ririsu: supia(Divine wind release: spear)"**

Kisame's chest exploded, he fell forward, dead before he made contact with the ground. Behind him revealed a very tired looking naruto with a smirk on his face, the naruto in front of Itachi turned into a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a shadow clone.

"you switched yourself with a clone, you've been after taking us one of us out and delaying until back up gets here this whole time.. clever, it seems we underestimated you."

kakashi landed beside naruto, sharingan blazing, he looked up at the S class uchiha with a scowl.

"Itachi Uchiha" the white haired jonin spit out the name. Then the sound of a thousand birds was heard, looking over sasuke was charging to itachi with chidori in hand.

"DIE!"

the other genin being to tired from up so much of his reserves and kakashi having no way to get there, itachi was free to do what he wanted to his brother.

(canon itachi beats up sasuke and runs away)

XXXX

**3 days later**

Naruto sat with his team at training ground 8, still exhausted from their workouts. Naruto had received yet another 25,000,000 ryu from killing Kisame, and he had heard kiri had removed him from their bingo books, for he had now killed 2 of there strongest missing nins, and for that they were grateful.

Team 8 had been training all day and had decided to go somewhere together, and because no one dared question naruto anymore, they could go to a real restaurant, they decided to go to a local steakhouse. On the way, ironically, they met up with team 10, who were also heading there. After all six were done their food they set out to find team 7, after about an hour the rookie 9 were united again, Sasuke was less broody then normal and more, determined. They set out to do what they did around 3 months ago, before all the crazy things happened, to see who had improved the most, naruto was to have a clone fight in his place.

The 9 all stood at each other, well 8 and 1 clone. They each look at their opponents.

Hinata looked at naruto

Sasuke looked at naruto

Kiba looked at naruto

Sakura looked at naruto

Shino looked at naruto

Ino looked at naruto

Shikimaru looked at... the clouds, then at Naruto as he put his serious face on.

Chouji looked at naruto

Naruto's clone who will now be known as naruto smirked, then with the hipness of a certain white haired jonin, pulled out a small orange book and started reading. Kakashi fist pumped for all to see, clearly happy he rubbed off and at least someone, his own team or not.

Naruto placed his mask on his face, still focused on his book 'this is going to be hard'**"Please, Take your time in taking me down"**

Everyone readied, they had him this time, if they all worked together, surely they could land a hit on the untouchable uzumaki.

The blonde pondered once again 'very, very, oh so very hard', he sweat dropped as he realized what was to come.

"**LETS GET WILD"**

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**THERE, a nice short chapter to sweeten your taste buds, im goin to be going through editing parts of my story again to make it flow better and fix some errors, please feel free to help by giving input on any of the previous chapters. Now hopefully you can see naruto's biggest downfall, 3 or 4 of his stronger jutsu, and hes a wreck. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, it will be quite fun, STAY TUNED, it may be only hours until next update.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


	9. The light side of a dark tunnel

**Thanks for Viewing! :) Please Review.**

**Power consumes chapter 9:**

**another short chapter! sorry**

**A/N Thanks for the feedback, :), please continue reading and enjoying!**

**PS: 'guest' lol, i understand you think just because he can use lots of jutsu he is strong, but he has not yet mastered the jutsu, and it still effects his body in a negative way, not to mention he has no way to counter the sharingan yet, quite simply, if naruto managed to kill itachi, naruto would die also.**

**Power consumes chapter 9:**

Naruto dodged another ferocious juuken strike from his female teammate as he twisted around a fireball shot by a familiar Uchiha. He was caught off guard by shadows moving across the water trying to catch him, he was forced to jump into the air, whilst airborne he had to maneuver around a mas of insects that was sent his way. Landing he was forced into a taijutsu exchange, he blocked a high kick thrown by Sasuke, quickly swerving left to avoid a mid kick from sakura. Launching back he again had to jump into the air to escape the shadows that were charging at him from every direction.

Well naruto soared through the air, he had a moment of peace, he watched as eight other genin converged on his location, desperately wanting to land a hit. He was starting to respect each of them more, but it was time to make them work harder. (naruto is still a clone BTW). Naruto went through several hand seals, then without a word, landed back on the water and shot off towards his classmates.

He weaved around an elbow from Sasuke well delivering a kick to kiba, spinning on his axis he pushed off of kiba and launched a knee into sasuke's face. As he went to attack kiba for a second time he was grabbed, and pinned by sakura ino and Chouji. He struggled, but before he knew it Hinata was throwing a series of juuken strikes at his mid section. As the strikes landed he turned into water.

"Kiri bushin? I thought he was a shadow clone?" kiba spoke.

"I am" the voice came from a naruto standing behind them, hidden.

"OH SO UR CLONES CAN MAKE CLONES? IS THERE NO END"

The 9 genin commenced their brawl once more.

20 minutes later.

The whole group of genin looked exhausted, naruto had started fighting back getting in hits where he could, but they were starting to get dangerously close to landing a strike on him.

Hinata charged at naruto, her old classmates left in her dust, only to watch. She launched a huge juuken strike at naruto from far away, blue chakra visibly rushed towards him, naruto dodged to the right. Unfortunately this gave hinata time to get within naruto's guard, going for a leg sweep naruto was forced to jump over hinata's leg, only to see her stay crouched, then she spoke in a low, confident tone "**64 palms:deviation**"

2 hits, naruto dodged both

4 hits, hinata's speed was increasing, but so was naruto, he managed to dodge these as well

8 strikes, hinata seemed to throw the hits almost instantly, but naruto still managed to dodge.

16 strikes naruto smirked as he dodged every strike.

32 strikes, naruto dodged all but 1 of these strikes, 1 hitting him lightly on his arm, seeing naruto unfazed hinata looked up at naruto, wandering if she truly had advanced. Naruto simply nodded, hinata's face turned to one of devotion.

"**64!" **hinata yelled as she threw the strikes so fast it seemed like 1 attack, it was so fast that naruto had no chance of dodging, 34 of the hits connected with naruto, there was an explosion and naruto simply puffed out of existence. She had done it. She beat the clone.

Claps were heard from almost all of the genin, and jonin sensei. Hinata blushed before she passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto caught her as she fell. Smiling as he looked at her smiling form, she was kind of cute?

XXX 3 days later.

The genin squads were all starting to get along, sasuke was still a brooder, but he at least would sometimes smile, and seemed to want to socialize more then he used to.

Naruto was training with his team before their mission that day, they were to do a C-rank patrol mission again, possibly high C. 'I'm starting to love this place again' naruto thought as he stared out into the forest, in front of him his teammates sparring against each other, as the ofter do. As her was taking out of his thoughts, he noticed an emo looking boy sit beside him.

"Naruto, i would like you to help me get stronger". Sasuke looked into naruto's eyes, he wasn't demanding, he was simply stating what he wanted.

Naruto was taken back, he knew that sasuke had probably wanted his help, but to actually ask like this, it made him respect sasuke more. "Ok sasuke, I'm going on a C rank mission, I'll be back in 2 weeks, how about you take these". Naruto took out a few jutsu scrolls, labelled 'Kiri' and 'Iwa', "you have 2 elemental affinities, making you excel at fire and lighting, but you lack other jutsu, why don't you learn these while I'm gone, and we can train together". Naruto could have swore he actually saw sasuke's face a surprised one, but it was quickly hack to his not caring demeanour. Taking the scrolls sasuke walked away, back to training ground 7, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

**1 week later**

Naruto and his team dashed through the forest, border patrol had been quite easy so far. They had only ran into 1 group of bandits so far, who were dealt with swiftly. Naruto was really starting to bond with his teammates, they were definitely precious to him. Hearing some commotion through the forest around the Iwa border, team 8 stopped.

"hinata?" Kurenai looked at hinata with a nod,

"yes, '**byakuugan', **its 5 men, ninja's, it looks as though its some kind of 3v2, i cannot distinguish their village from this far".

"hmm, lets go check it out".

_**-With Iwa nin-**_

There was tall brown haired man dressed in formal Iwa jonin ninja attire with him were 2 chunin ninja with similar outfits, they stood facing 2 younger shinobi's, 1 looked to be a genin, the other maybe a chunin, tops, they wore kumo headbands.

The large iwa jonin spoke "Listen, you told us you had information on the 'endless flash' now tell us!"

"i-i am so-sorry, i j-ust, we n-need money" the small genin from kumo responded, sounding utterly terrified.

"That's enough, you're dead, your both DEAD" the jonin reached into his pouch to grab a kunai.

"Looking for me" a young genin stood beside the scared kumo ninja's, mask on face, blonde hair blowing in the wind. Noticing the jonin confused the blonde asked again "Hey, dumb ass, i said, are you looking for me!?".

"the endless flash, i could use 100,000,000 ryu, GET HIM!". With that the team of ninjas jumped towards naruto who started weaving around attacks like naruto does.

**-With team 8-**

Kurenai hinata, and kiba watched as naruto confronted the iwa nins, he had asked them to let him deal with this himself, hes never liked iwa for some reason. Team 8 watched, ready to attack anyone who dared interfere with their partners 1v3.

**-With naruto-**

"this all u got pussy" naruto spat at the clumsy iwa nin as they tried to attack him.

"ILL KILL YOU-YOU-YOU PHONY, YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS YOU-"The man was cut off by some massive KI.

Naruto whispered '**Shinra tensei'. **A small push outwards and the iwa nin were all simply nudged backwards, knocking them off balance, as they regained composure naruto jump into the air and threw 1 kunai straight down, it was not an ordinary kunai, before it he the ground he muttered the word "**kage Kunai bushin no jutsu" **as he did 1 kunai turned to 25 and scattered the area, 3 pronged kunai lay in the ground all around the Iwa nin.

"**3"** naruto spoke as he raised his right hand

"**2"** the iwa nins panicked as a blue ball of chakra started spinning in naruto's hand, but they had no time to move.

"**1"** naruto disappeared in a red flash, holes and explosions of blood were created in place of the iwa nins.

"**you l**ose" Naruto's eyes changed from red to blue as he collected his 1 real 3 pronged kunai and made his way back to the team.

**4 days later**

Team 8 was back at the village, and reports were starting to flood in that possible assassination attempts were to be made on one 'uzumaki naruto'. Whispers were starting around the konoha ninja populace that naruto may be a the last Namikaze, but nothing could be proved. He was said to have slaughtered a jonin sensei and his 2 chunin teammates alone on a patrol mission, he also brought in 2 kumo ninja for questioning. His power seemed to be unmatched by any but maybe the hokage and the sannin.

Team 8 was reporting their mission to the hokage, when they were done, naruto was asked to stay as his sensei and teammates departed back to their respected homes. It was now just naruto and his surrogate grandfather in the office.

"ojii-san?" naruto asked, wandering what this was about.

"Naruto-kun, i would like you to have a break from all this hype around the village, a training trip with one of the legendary sannin"

"jiraiya i assume? Well then, how long would said trip be"

"9 months."

XXXXXX

**A/N – Review fav and follow :)**** thanks for reading!**


End file.
